


Knot Your Playmate

by Halzbarry



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jordan Parrish, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Isaac Lahey/Danny Mahealani, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Power Bottom Derek, Rimming, Some Angst towards the end, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Derek Hale, Top Jordan Parrish, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halzbarry/pseuds/Halzbarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>He quickly closed his laptop and laid back on his bed. Somehow he’d convinced himself to not only sign up for an online ABO hookup website, but to also meet up with not one, but two alphas to potentially sleep with and get him through his heat. </em><br/> <br/>AU where Stiles is an omega, and has to sign up for an online ABO dating website to find an alpha to bring him through his heat, and possibly be a match so he doesn't flunk out of high school and get sent to remedial school because of Harris. What he doesn't expect is to find two mated alphas looking for an omega, and for feelings to start getting involved.</p><p> <b> Notice: Fic is on indefinite hiatus and is no longer being worked on.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written because I just newly discovered a love of Derek/Stiles/Jordan together, and think they'd be awesome together. Hope you enjoy!

“Mr. Stilinski, I have to say, you are once again performing below expectations, especially compared to the other omegas in your class,” Professor Harris commented again, shuffling through the stack of papers that made up Stiles’ school portfolio.

“Wow can’t say I’m surprised,” Stiles muttered, slinking back into stiff, uncomfortable chair across from his most hated professor. He rolled his eyes and groaned, losing track of how many times he’d done that in the last fifteen minutes since he’d began his semi-annual omega performance review.

Things had been the same as always in Beacon Hills. You were born an alpha, a beta, or an omega, and you were graded as such while in school. Eventually when someone turned 16, the typical year of their first heats, they would go through compatibility tests and reviews to be matched with a qualified partner.

As per tradition, omegas and alphas were typically mated together because of their heats while betas were matched usually with other betas because they had mild or no heats at all. Before the passing of the ABO Partnership Act thirty years ago, it was impossible to break the partnership unless one partner died. But the act now allowed matched couples to break their bonds after making a case to a state or local advisory board.

Stiles had the brilliant luck of being born an omega, even though his mother had been born a beta, and his father was an alpha. Omegas were the rarest, but also the most highly reviewed. Omegas were the only ones who could truly satiate an alpha’s heat, and as such they were groomed to be subservient breeders to alphas, or so he thought.

Stiles, though, refused to be someone’s sex toy to get through their own heats; or at least that’s how he argued before he had turned 17. Before turning 17 he would openly belittle the system, making himself practically unmatchable with the various pranks he pulled and his mocking sarcasm. He’d also been gifted with mild heats too, and the school provided suppressants easily helped him through them. He never wanted nor felt like he needed an alpha. Plus it had given time to plan a way to win Lydia Martin’s alpha heart, but that was before she was matched with Jackson Whittemore last semester.

But 17 happened and suddenly the suppressants weren’t working as well. During his monthly heats he would sometimes wake up at night and find his body slumped in weird positions, clothes sticky with come as he realized he’d been rutting against his bed in his sleep. From there on out it only got worse, and he felt a strong need to get an alpha to get through these heats.

And for the last two years, or at least since Adrian Harris was in charge of the Beacon Hills High School Omega Review, he, unsurprisingly, managed to never be compatible with any alpha in the Beacon Hills county area. But it was common knowledge that Harris held a grudge against him. Ever since his Sheriff father had supposedly rough handled him during an interrogation last year in relation to a murder, the guy had made it a mission to make Stiles’ life a living hell.

Now he was 18, and he only had until the end of this semester to find a compatible match before the school forced him to enroll into the remedial school for unmatched omegas, betas, and alphas.

“Maybe if you had taken your classes seriously much earlier, Mr. Stilinski, then we’d be able to find a compatible match for you,” Harris sternly explained.

“Awesome. Great. I’ll work on it. Can I go now?” Stiles hurriedly asked. He wasn’t going to sit through another demeaning lecture by Harris.

“You’re free to go. See you in six months for your final evaluation, Mr. Stilinski. Remember if you aren’t matched with someone during our next meeting, you’ll be signing up for remedial school,” Harris explained, and Stiles didn’t miss the uptick of his lips as he said. Adrian Harris was a bastard, but there was nothing he could about it.

“Thanks,” he said unappreciatively before exiting the office.

He left the office angry and ready to shout. Because of Harris that meant another several months of aggravating heats, unless his doctor was willing to move him up to the next level of suppressants which was highly unlikely since you had to be 21 for a doctor to prescribe those.

He figured Scott and the rest of the group would be in the cafeteria so he made that his next destination, furiously muttering curses against Professor Harris and the stupid system.

Sure enough when he got in the cafeteria, Scott was sitting with Allison, Lydia, Isaac, and Boyd and Erica. He grabbed a tray from the line, and thank God it was chicken tenders and mashed potatoes for lunch. When he sat down, he got a line of odd glances from everyone. He’d only told Scott that he was going in for his review, but from the looks of it, Scott had done a terrible job of keeping his mouth closed.

“I know you all already know where I was,” Stiles grouched as he took a swig from his water bottle.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about,” Lydia casually remarked as she turned her attention back to her phone.

“I’m sure Scott already told you I was going to my omega review, and to not bring up anything about compatibility reviews at all,” he snapped.

The guilt and shifty glances on everyone’s faces confirmed it, and though he told Scott to keep it a secret, he couldn’t blame his friend for simply trying to protect his feelings.

“Sorry, Stiles. I just didn’t know how it would go, so I figured it’d be better to tell everyone not to say anything at all,” Scott apologized, giving him a saddened puppy look with those brown eyes of his.

Stiles let out a hefty sigh before patting his best friend on the back. “Tis all good, Scotty.”

“Well since you’re okay with us knowing, how did it go?” Lydia immediately asked, and Stiles could easily tell she’d been waiting for the opportunity to ask.

“Same as always. Harris is an asshole who is hell-bent on sending me to remedial school.”

“Dude, you can’t go to remedial school! We’re supposed to be roommates when we go to BHU next year,” Scott whined.

Stiles rolled his eyes and took a huge bite out of one of his chicken tenders. “Well not all of us are lucky enough to be matched on their first review,” he scoffed with a full mouth of food.

His best friend Scott, an alpha, was lucky in that he and Allison, a beta, had been dating and formed a strong bond even before the first review. It was no surprise that the school granted their request to bend the rules and be deemed compatible.

Scott seemed offended by his words biting remarks, but Stiles gave him another reassuring pat on his back to soothe him.

“So what are you going to do, Stiles?” Allison inquired from where she sat across from Scott and beside Lydia.

“I don’t know. I guess I’ll just try to work my ass of in my classes next semester so Harris can’t find any reason not to match me with someone. I mean there has to be someone in this county that’s compatible with me. I mean just look at me,” Stiles remarked, pointing towards himself, and making an endearing face towards everyone at the table.

“Yeah look at you: hair looking like a bird built a nest in it, crumbs all over your face, and sarcastic comment for everything, even when it’s not wanted or needed,” Isaac mocked from across the table while working on some assignment.

“Ha-ha funny, Isaac. I don’t see your beta ass getting matched with anyone. I bet I’ll get matched before your ass does.”

Isaac looked up with a very snarky grin. “Funny enough, I got matched with Danny earlier this week in my review. Looks like I win.” Isaac shot him probably one of the smuggest, most arrogant glares that he’d ever received in his life.

Stiles groaned, and immediately looked to Lydia. “Well Lydia, wanna ditch Jackson and take me as your match instead? I’m nicer than him at least,” he argued.

“I’m not choosing you just because you’re a nice guy, Stiles. That’s ridiculous and stupid, and mildly sexist. And no, Jackson and I are doing just fine,” Lydia fired back.

Stiles groaned and banged his head on the table. “That’s it. Harris is going to deem me incompatible again, and I’m going to get sent to remedial school.”

“Well you could always just do what other unmatched omegas do, and go online and find an alpha that way,” Erica suggested.

Stiles brought his head and up and just stared at her. He might be desperate to avoid remedial school, but not desperate to be one of those people who found matches online.

“How desperate do you think I am?” Stiles scoffed.

“Judging from the fact that you’re banging your head on the table, I’d say pretty desperate,” Isaac countered.

“Yeah, well nobody asked you, asshat,” Stiles mocked, shooting him the bird.

“Erica’s got a point, Stiles. Maybe meeting an alpha online would be a good idea. You find someone compatible on there, and have them take a compatibility test and vouch for you to get you out of going to remedial school. If it doesn’t work out with the alpha then you can just request to break the bond afterwards and move on,” Allison explained with a cheerful tone, no doubt to make him more accepting of the idea.

“Yeah, Stiles, you could do that,” Scott happily chimed in. “Besides commercials on TV are saying that in the next five years almost one-third of all matches will be online!”

Stiles immediately shushed Scott before shiftily looking around the cafeteria to make sure no one was paying any attention to their conversation. “I’m not going to go looking for an alpha online just to graduate. That’s too desperate even for me.”

“Oh c’mon, Stiles. There’s plenty of semi-respectable websites to find decent alphas out there who are looking for an omega like Knotyourplaymate.com,” Erica added.

“Knotyourplaymate? What the hell kind of website is that?” he scorned.

“A respectable website that matches alpha, betas, and omegas. You could use it, Stiles,” Erica replied, taking a bite of her apple in a way that was almost too sinful to be normal.

“Thanks for the advice, but definitely not doing it,” he grumbled. He stuffed another chicken tender in his mouth, and gracelessly swallowed it down with another large gulp of water, ignoring the horrified looks from Isaac, Allison, and Lydia.

“Now can we please move on to another topic of conversation?” Stiles demanded.

No one objected, and Lydia soon brought up the topic of a party she was planning on throwing, and immediately everyone’s attention focused on her and her over the top ideas. But he couldn’t stop thinking about their suggestions.

He really didn’t have much time left to find a match of some sort, or he’d be stuck in remedial school instead of at college with his best friend, and no doubt the others. But online matching was just going too far. _Or was it?_

***

Lacrosse practice had ended earlier than usual when Finstock made some unnecessary announcement of needing to go to the doctor to pass a kidney stone, so Stiles was home before the sun had decided to start setting.

His father’s car was absent from the driveway as he pulled the jeep in, so he quickly figured he was working late again which was common for his dad since he was Sheriff of Beacon Hills. He ran upstairs to his room, and the first thing he noticed was his big calendar updated. There were dates and events scribbled all over it, but like a slap to the face, he was hit with the sudden realization when he saw the dreaded date.

His heat was going to start in just three days.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” he groaned as he threw his backpack on the floor and examined the calendar closely. Sure enough written and circled heavily on his calendar, was the first day of his heat, which was expected to start Sunday and last for two weeks.

His body was wired terribly different than other omegas. Most would only have heats lasting about 4-5 days. But his heats were usually double that, and it left him horny and sleep-deprived for way too long.

His doctors said it was the stress of his mother’s death that had forced his body into the abnormal heat period. The stress of his mother’s death had also been responsible for pushing him into puberty earlier than most, and because of that he had to start taking suppressants when he was 14, though he didn’t tell anyone that, not even Scott.

But now it was that time of the month again, and he just felt too tired to go through it alone again. He couldn’t apply for stronger suppressants until he was 21, and the ones he had now were only strong enough to suppress his heat for maybe three hours. That meant he was hard and horny for most of the day at school, and he could easily lose track of the amount of times he had to jerk off in the bathroom just to get through a class without rutting against his desk or coming in his pants like the incident in English last year. That had scarred him for life even though no one had noticed.

He couldn’t handle another six months of this. Harris had effectively sentenced him to suffer in long, sexual agony, and even at the end of that he’d still make him unmatchable and send him to remedial school for another two years.

His laptop was sitting idly on his bed, still open from its morning use. He really really didn’t want to go through his heats alone for another six months, or longer. Drastic times called for drastic measures. This was all stupid Harris’ fault.

He sat on the bed and turned his computer on, and immediately opened the internet. He tried to recall the name of that god-awful website Erica had mentioned. He could at least start there. He remembered the words knot and playmate, so he typed those into the search bar, and sure enough the website appeared.

_Knotyourplaymate.com, the website for unmatched ABOs looking for love and fun_

He hated himself for clicking on it, but the fear of another English incident kept him pushing through. The website was fairly straightforward, and making an account had been as easy as entering basic information in: name, birthday, ABO status, and location to find local matches. For added benefit he answered some questions about himself, his body type, hobbies, and various other generic dating website questions.

He decided to forgo a face pic until he was sure he was fully committed to this idea. Maybe he could just find and screw an alpha for a month to see if it was worth doing long-term. That could work. His mind was racing with ideas at just what he was going to do with this stupid account.

He perused through the alphas that were on the site, all looking for omegas, and some people on this site were scarily honest for a dating website. A lot of alphas on here seemed to be middle aged men who couldn’t quite seem to find the right partner to settle down with. Others were typical younger guys and some girls who clearly broke their bonds early on, and were simply looking to get with any omega they could find. Many were close by in neighboring towns and cities, especially near BHU which was only about forty-five minutes away.

He laughed when he saw that he was already starting to get messages, mostly from the older alpha men who were asking how he was doing. Some were direct and asked if he was in heat or horny. God, this was a mistake, and he was going to let Erica have it tomorrow for even suggesting this idea.

He was about to exit out when one ad oddly stuck out to him. This one didn’t have a face pic, but instead a pic of a torso of two guys, and their username was **J &DAlphas4Omega**. He noticed that their profile was actually listed for two guys, and Stiles couldn’t help but be intrigued, especially when he saw that they were in Beacon Hills too.

Their profile was also the perfect amount of vague and detailed, and individually listed details about both of them. According to their profile they were two alphas who were compatible and mated, and are in a committed relationship, but apparently their heats are starting to get overwhelming. Boy did he know the feeling. But mated alphas were extremely rare, even rarer than mated omegas or omega and beta pairs.

The guys apparently are searching for an omega who’s willing to help them, mainly the one named J, through their heats for a couple of months, and were willing to negotiate a contract and deal if necessary.

Oh my God. This was perfect. This was what he was looking for. They were close by, they weren’t that old, and both only 24 according to their profile, and from what he could see in their picture they seemed like pretty decent guys, though he had no clue what their faces looked like, and there was no way to know for sure if they were creepers or something. But most importantly, they weren’t looking for just a quick screw, nor were they looking to settle down for the rest of their lives either.

This deal almost seemed too good to be true. Going against the small voice in his head that screamed not to do it, he pressed the message button and decided to go for it.

 _ **Hey! Are you two still looking for an omega?**_ The message was short but he figured that it would be enough to get a response if they were still looking. He hoped to God that they were still looking.

He figured there’d be no use in waiting around for their reply, if it ever came, so he ran downstairs to grab a sandwich and a coke before starting his homework. He figured turning his assignments in early would be a way to convince Harris to match him.

When he had returned with a plate of chips, peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and a coke he sat back down on the bed, prepared to open his online chem homework and get started. When he looked down he saw that he had several more messages already, no doubt from the older creepers on there. He humored himself and clicked on it anyways, and he almost spit up the chips that were in his mouth when he saw that J&DAlphas4Omega had messaged him back.

 _ **Yes, we’re still looking. Interested?**_ The reply seemed short and a little too gruff, somewhat in stark contrast to the rather eloquent and friendlier sounding bio the couple had. This was go time. He could be a coward and sit through his heats alone, or take a leap of faith and possibly work something out to get through his heat.

_**Yeah I am. I need an alpha to get me through my heats too, so I think it’ll be a good deal for all of us. So, how does this work?** _

He wasn’t going to get any work done today obviously since one of the couple on here was actively on and messaging him back. He felt his body shaking just a little with excitement and nerves. He felt like was about to hook up with them right here and now.

The message light lit up again, and he saw that it was from them again. _**We’ll meet first. Are you free Saturday, and when does your heat start?**_

He felt his heartbeat pounding harder, and his palms were starting to sweat a little. Did they want to meet at his house, at their house, somewhere else sketchy where he could die? If his hormones weren’t going haywire in preparation for his coming heat, he’d have shut this down before the idea had even crossed his mind, but he pressed forward anyways.

_**I’m free all day. Where do you want to meet? And it’s supposed to start Sunday, or at least that’s what I have marked on my calendar.** _

The guy was quick to respond, and his answer was to the point, and rather curt. _**Meet at the Bailey’s Diner, Saturday at 1PM. I’ll have black hair and leather jacket, J has brown hair. We’ll be together.**_

It was a huge sigh of relief when he saw they wanted to meet in public, and at Bailey’s too. The place had the best curly fries and milkshakes. But holy shit. He was about to meet with two random, unknown guys to discuss hooking up for their heats.

_**Sounds good. I’ll be there. I have brown hair too, and moles, and I’ll probably be wearing a Beacon Hills lacrosse hoodie.** _

He quickly closed his laptop and laid back on his bed. Somehow he’d convinced himself to not only sign up for an online ABO hookup website, but to also meet up with not one, but two alphas to potentially sleep with and get him through his heat.

But if it meant no more restless nights screwing a mattress, and avoiding remedial school, then he was just gonna have to bite the bullet.

Just what had his life come to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! The first meeting awkward meeting comes next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off thanks for all the love on the fic! I seriously appreciate it! Also major shout out to [Kuri](http://authorkurikuri.tumblr.com/) for beta-reading this for me and helping me fix this chapter up with awesome grammar and writing skills! Also shout out to [Min](http://apackofhales.tumblr.com/) for always providing me with awesome ideas of what to include! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

As if fate couldn't have gotten worse, his pre-heat decided to ignore its regularly scheduled arrival, and come a day early. When he had woken up this morning his bed sheets were soaked, and his clothes pajama pants and boxers had practically been stuck to him. He had to jerk off at least two times before getting in his car to go to school, and by the afternoon he’d ha two more solo bathroom jerk-off sessions just to get rid of his embarrassing erection. Pre-heat was hitting him hard.

Fuck, why did he have to be an omega? Betas and Alphas didn't have to deal with fucking pre-heats. But yet here he was having to jerk off in the school bathroom while all of the alphas and betas were happily sitting in class.

Scott was the only one who knew. Being best friends since they were three years old, Scott, as an alpha, had learned to distinctly smell when Stiles was in heat. Thankfully, Scott had become unresponsive to his omega pheromones after an incident in ninth grade that had the two of them rutting against each other when Stiles’ heat forced Scott into heat. After Scott and Allison met later that same year, his body had quickly grown unresponsive to Stiles’ pheromones and the two had no further accidents.

But that didn't stop Scott from commenting on it. It was the last class of the day, and Scott had already covered for him twice to go to the bathroom so he could rub one out and get his erection under control. But now in their final class, Stiles was writhing in his seat at the discomfort in his pants. With every passing hour his body was getting closer to his full heat.

Thank God he was supposed to meet with those alphas tomorrow.

“Dude, you still reek of sex,” Scott whispered from behind him as they sat through Westover’s boring history lecture.

“Thanks for the update, Scott. I was unaware that my body was generating a massive amount of pheromones that are making me smell perpetually horny,” Stiles grunted back low.

“You know I didn't mean it like that. Did you take your suppressants?” he asked.

Stiles sighed, but turned his head back a little. “No, I figured I’d much rather walk around with a massive boner on this wonderful Friday. In fact, ten out of ten. Would recommend,” he sarcastically muttered.

“I think the pre-heat’s making you irritable again,” Scott commented, not at all offended at Stiles’ biting words. If anyone was used to moody pre-heat Stiles, it was Scott.

“Of course I’m irritable!” he exclaimed, voice getting only slightly above a whisper, though it didn't matter since Mr. Westover was beyond the age for retirement and could barely hear as it was. “I've jerked off so much that my skin is going to start chaffing if it keeps up. These damn suppressants only help for maybe an hour.”

“What did the doctor say about upping your dosage?” Scott asked.

“My doc said he can’t up the dosage until I turn 21,” Stiles groaned.

“Mr. Stilinski and Mr. McCall, is there something you’d like to discuss with the class?” Mr. Westover called out, turning his wrinkled and bespectacled face towards them.

“Uh no sir, just talking about how important the Omega-Alpha Divorce Act of 1962 was,” Stiles cheerfully remarked. Mr. Westover nodded in approval and returned to his lecturing while Stiles slowly reached down to readjust his sweatpants that were beginning to tent as he felt another erection coming on. School needed to end now.

Sure enough after having to adjust himself at least another seven times the bell finally rang and people scurried out of the room in preparation for the weekend. Scott and Stiles both walked to their lockers where he quickly gathered his books in hopes he could get out before his pre-heat kicked in again.

“So what are you doing this weekend?” Scott questioned.

Stiles slammed his locker shut and locked it before turning to his friend. “My dad’s off tomorrow, so we’re having a Stilinski Saturday,” Stiles answered, making sure to give no indication that he was actually going to be meeting up with two alphas in the hope of hooking up to get through his heat.

“Well wanna go to the movies with me, Allison, Lydia, and Isaac?” Scott offered.

“Would, but dad’s been working late shift all week, so it’s the first time we’ll actually have hang out time in a while. Rain check though,” Stiles replied, pointing his fingers at his best friend before backing away towards the exit.

“I guess I’ll see you later then?” Scott yelled down the hallway, sounding confused.

Stiles gave him a casual wave as he made his way out of the school and into his jeep and off towards his house where he’d at least have the flexibility to jerk himself off as much as he wanted.

When he got home, he made a beeline to the kitchen to scrounge up some food when his stomach starting gurgling loudly. Omegas in pre-heat always ate more, he was no exception. Lunch barely held him through the day, and now he felt like he could practically eat his entire kitchen clean. Unfortunately, the kitchen was almost barren since neither he nor his dad had gone grocery shopping all week. His stomach protested loudly again, and he shut the fridge hard. He sighed, running a hand through his messy hair, and turned to head upstairs instead, but then he noticed $40 sitting on the kitchen table, and a note from his dad. When he glanced over it his face went red.

_Stiles,_  
 _Based on the… interesting noises I was hearing from the bathroom this morning, I think you could use some extra food. Here’s $40 to order a couple of pizzas for yourself. Take care, and if we need to go to the doctor for more suppressants, let me know. See you tonight. Love you._

“Why me?” Stiles groaned, crumpling the paper up and tossing it in the trashcan. He took the $40 and went up to his room, immediately opening his laptop to order three large pepperoni pizzas for himself. Afterwards, he slumped back down on his bed, and his mind started to hone in on tomorrow.

He was meeting two complete strangers at the diner. Even weirder was that he would possibly be sleeping with them tomorrow, or Sunday, or, well, soon. All that really mattered was getting this heat taken care of, and not letting Harris flunk him right into remedial school.

He had an urge to check his inbox on knotyourplaymate, and sure enough he had a slew of unread messages. None of them interested him in the slightest, but he saw a new message from J&DAlphas4Omega and he couldn't help but open it.

 _ **Are we still on for tomorrow at 1?**_ the message read. It had been sent earlier this morning well after he was in school, but from the looks of it J or D was still online at least.

 _ **Yeah. Bailey’s Diner, right?**_ he replied in a quick message. He thought about mentioning his heat coming early, but didn't want to scare them off. Honesty was the best policy, but in this situation, he couldn't be blamed for lying, right?

The reply came almost instantly just like last time and he didn’t know whether to be thankful they were quick to reply, or suspicious. _**Yep! That’s the place. I’ll probably be there on time, D has something to do right before then, so he’ll be a little late.**_ Whoever it was messaging him today was much nicer and more talkative than the one yesterday. Or was it the same person? Either way he was confused, and nervous, but way too horny to turn this down now.

 _ **Okay, sounds good! I’ll see you tomorrow then!**_ He must enjoyed talking to this one more—J, he figured since he said D would be late. Maybe this whole blind date, or hookup, wouldn't be so terrible after all.

He figured tonight would be a good night to re-watch some old Star Wars movies while devouring his pizza, so he loaded up the Phantom Menace on his laptop and pressed play. By the time the pizza had gotten there, he was a third of the way through, and he’d almost eaten himself into a coma. Halfway through the movie he’d already scarfed down two boxes all by himself, and before he knew it, he was passed out on his bed, empty boxes of pizza on the floor, and Star Wars still playing in the background.

***

He had showered for at least an hour, making sure to lather his body up with as much body wash as possible to wash away the remnants of his terrible rutting the previous night.

His heat had hit him hard, and he was pretty sure he’d been sleep rutting again if his sheets being stuck to his body were any indication. When he woke up early this morning, his body was covered in come and sweat, and he knew that the real first day of his heat had arrived.

Before he’d even gotten in the shower he’d had to jerk off again, his cock so erect that it almost hurt. He was really hoping this meeting today would go well, otherwise his father was going to be doing an embarrassing amount of laundry, and Stiles would be mortified for the next several weeks.

Finally, after enduring a massive heatwave at 9 in the morning and then having to wait around idly for several hours, it was 12:30. He couldn't tell if he was jittery because of his heat or because the moment of truth had finally come. He was about to finally meet the two mysterious alphas who might possible be able to fix his heat problem before it, god forbid, got any worse.

He grabbed his backpack, made sure he was wearing the lacrosse hoodie he’d told J he’d be wearing, and popped the two suppressant pills lying on his desk before he ran downstairs, making a beeline for the door. He was stopped by the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat. Reluctantly, he turned to look into the kitchen and saw his dad sitting at the table in his pajamas, a cup of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other.

“I don’t get a good morning?” his dad asked.

“Sorry, daddio. Totally didn't see you,” Stiles replied, walking into the kitchen to greet his father.

“Well, I’m glad to know I’m invisible,” his father joked. “Where are you heading off to? I thought today was father-son day.”

“It is!” Stiles immediately answered. The only thing that could possibly be worse than Scott, Lydia, and everyone else knowing about his rendezvous with strangers from a dating website would be if his father found out. The Sheriff was a fair man, but Stiles had definitely received the “if you date someone who hurts you, I _will_ shoot them” speech way too frequently. His father definitely would not approve of a blind hookup either. “I… uhh… just have to meet Scott to work on a project… for chemistry. Hence the backpack currently on my back,” Stiles stuttered knowing just how terrible of a lie he was telling. Damn it, he was usually good at lying.

His father just rolled his eyes, though, and groaned before taking a long sip of his coffee. “I’m not even going to question what mischief you and Scott are getting into. Just make sure it’s legal. We’re a little understaffed with two deputies out for a while, so I’d like to not be called in to deal with my wayward son.”

Stiles shot his father his most innocent smile and gave him a thumbs up and a wink. “I Promise there will be no mischief. It’ll be nothing but honest studying and working, with maybe a little snacking, but absolutely zero mischief,” he promised his father, who simply rolled his eyes in disbelief.

“The more you talk, the less I believe you,” his father sighed. “Just be back in time for dinner. We’re gonna watch that new movie.”

“Will do, daddio,” Stiles called as he turned towards the door.

“Also, did you take your suppressants?” his father called out.

Stiles groaned and faced his father again. Talking with his dad about his heats was hands down the most embarrassing thing he had to endure. “Yes, I did. Not like it’s going to do anything,” Stiles groaned.

“Well, I talked to Dr. Deaton yesterday, and he said he’d be willing to change your prescription to a new type of suppressant. He said it might work a bit better.”

“Cool. Totally willing to change prescriptions!” Stiles yelled back. “I gotta go now!”

“See you later, son. And when you get back we’ll be discussing your omega review, and how you were rejected again,” his dad said with a much sterner tone. Stiles froze, and he couldn't help the little groan that escaped him. He hadn't even considered that Harris would call his dad about his review.

“Okay, you know Harris has it out for—”

“I know, Stiles. We’ll discuss it later. Go have fun with Scott,” his dad interrupted with a warm fatherly smile that was slightly more reassuring.

“Alright. See you later, dad.” He shuffled out of the house and into his jeep before pounding his head against the steering wheel and grumbling in humiliation. It took a moment to get over the residual awkwardness, and by the time he checked his phone, it was already 12:50. He was going to be cutting it close. He felt his heartbeat quicken, and his hands felt a little clammy.

He took a deep breath and started the car, and with shaky hands and a strong, but quickly wavering, conviction, he finally put the car in drive.

Bailey’s was only a ten minute drive away, but with his nerves he’d been driving like a maniac and had he made it there in five. When he got inside Bailey’s, the diner wasn't packed, but there was a decent amount of people there, which he supposed was good just in case this whole meet-up went south.

He scanned the diner for J, but all he knew about the guy was that he had brown hair. The other guy, D, at least said he’d be wearing a leather jacket, but he was going to be late. They were already off to a great start. He sighed and went to find an empty seat in a booth in the back, facing the door so he could see whoever walked in, but if course, the alone time only gave him more time to fret over this whole thing.

What if he was getting catfished? He’d seen the show, and—it was a real possibility. Or what if this was like the date-list killer, and he was going to be the next victim? He moaned, and slumped over onto the table, resting his forehead against it.

“Stiles?” a voice called out from somewhere nearby. Stiles lifted his head and looked around, his gaze finally landing on a familiar face a few booths to his right.

“Deputy Parrish?” Stiles tentatively asked, but his voice became a little bit more confident when he saw that it was indeed the young deputy. Stiles got up and walked over to where Parrish was sitting, alone in his booth, his phone in hand and a Beacon Hills Police Department hoodie on.

“What are you doing here, Deputy Parrish?” Stiles asked.

“I’m actually here to meet someone,” Deputy Parrish answered, flashing a bright, dimpled smile. Stiles couldn't deny that the newest deputy was hot, and in fact part of the reason he’d taken to visiting his dad at the office more often was so he could flirt with Deputy Parrish, but unfortunately last he heard, he was in a long-term relationship with someone else. But that wasn't about to stop Stiles from engaging in some harmless flirting.

“What a coincidence—I’m meeting someone here too,” Stiles replied, grinning. “You know, I haven’t seen you at the station in a while. Did you change shifts or something?”

His question seemed to make the deputy slightly uncomfortable, and he watched the deputy squirm in his seat a little. “I… uh… had some family issues to handle, so I've been out for a bit,” Parrish hesitantly answered.

“Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to pry,” Stiles apologized.

Parrish smiled weakly, and looked down at his phone briefly before turning back to him. “It’s fine. It’s not a big deal or anything.”

Well, things had gotten sufficiently awkward. Stiles nodded and looked at the door, hoping whoever the hell he was supposed to meet would hurry up and get here. “Okay well, I’m gonna let you get back to waiting for whoever you’re supposed to meet. See you later.”

“See you later, Stiles. Tell your dad hi for me,” he called out as Stiles walked away. He sunk back into his seat and checked his phone. It was 1:05, and not a sign of any of the guys. He decided he’d wait another ten minutes before he left.

The waitress came by and asked if he wanted anything, and he said he was waiting for some people, and he could see the skeptical look on her face.

He passed the time by playing games on his phone, fervently checking the door whenever he heard the bell jingle. But by the time he’d beaten his record on Fruit Ninja, over ten minutes had passed. He groaned and looked over at Deputy Parrish who was still sitting alone too, looking just as miserable.

The doorbell jingled again, making Stiles look up one last time, and holy shit. The guy who walked in was insanely hot. He had jet black hair and matching stubble, and he wore jeans so tight and form-fitting they should be illegal. But what stood out the most was the shiny, black leather jacket draped over his shoulders.

Black leather jacket, black hair, and a torso that looked familiar from the amount of times he’d stared at the picture on knotyourplaymate. This had to be D.

Stiles was about to stand up to wave him over, but he saw the man immediately make a move towards another booth. Stiles couldn't help but gape when he saw where the guy stopped.

“Oh you've got to be kidding me,” he muttered to himself. The beautiful dark-haired stranger stopped right at Deputy Parrish’s table, leaning down to kiss him on the lips.

Black hair, brown hair, leather jacket. Fuck his life.

There were two options he had and his mind was quickly fluctuating between both. He could:  


One: leave and never speak of this again, while either suffering through his heats alone or attempting to find another match on knotyourplaymate.

Or two: he could simply bite the bullet reveal himself, possibly getting rejected in the process.

However, his body seemed to be on autopilot because he was walking, and not towards the door, but over to Deputy Parrish and his boyfriend’s table. When Parrish and his boyfriend noticed they both gave him weird looks, probably because of his conflicted expression.

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” Parrish asked, immediately sounding concerned. The boyfriend, D, was just glaring at him with iridescent eyes that he swore were attempting to burn holes through his chest.

“I… uh… I think we've been talking,” Stiles answered nervously.

Parrish stared at Stiles, clearly confused. “We’re talking now, and we talked ten minutes ago, so I don’t know what you mean,” the deputy replied.

Stiles took a deep breath, and decided to just go for it. He had nothing to lose, after all. “I’m SSLaxBro24, and you’re J&DAlphas4Omega,” he recited. The change in the atmosphere was instantaneous, Parrish’s face going beet red with embarrassment, and Stiles couldn't help but wonder if his eyes were going to bulge right out of their sockets. D only seemed mildly perturbed by the statement.

“No way. You can’t be the omega that we were—oh my God. Shit, I’m gonna get fired,” Jordan whined as he lowered his head into his hands.

Stiles would've apologized, but the glare from D made him keep his mouth firmly shut. Eventually D scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“So you’re the one who talked to me about helping us out?” the guy asked.

“Yup that’s me. I’m Stiles, by the way, in case Deputy Parrish didn't already tell you,” Stiles said, maybe talking a bit more than he should’ve given the intense glaring he was getting from the guy.

The guy studied him for a moment, and Stiles felt naked under the guy’s scrutinizing look. His eyes eventually flicked back up to Stiles’, and he sighed. “So are you still interested?” he asked.

Stiles’ mouth dropped and Parrish immediately pulled his head out of his hands and turned to his boyfriend.

“Derek, we are not asking my boss’ teenage son to do this,” he berated.

“Jordan, you don’t have a choice if you want your job back! We need to at least consider it,” the guy, Derek, replied. He turned his attention back to Stiles and motioned for him to take a seat across from them.

“Derek, I said _no_ ,” Jordan replied bitterly.

“We’re just going to discuss it. This is for you mostly, but I get a say in this too. He’s helping us both with our heats,” Derek replied, his tone low and stern.

Jordan growled and Stiles didn’t miss his eyes flash red briefly, the brief display of alpha anger startling him. Derek didn't seem intimidated by it, but he did seem to relax a little, taking Jordan’s hand in his and gripping it tightly. Surprisingly, the gesture worked, and Parrish calmed down a little.

Jordan took a deep breath before both he and Derek turned their attention towards Stiles. “I… uh… don’t know what to say to you, Stiles,” he started. “What were you even doing on knotyourplaymate? You’re still in school and can get matched.”

“Well that’s kinda the problem. The guy who does my omega review is an asshole, and he keeps purposefully labeling me incompatible. My heats are just getting worse,” Stiles griped.

Something about his statement made Jordan uncomfortable, but Stiles couldn’t exactly tell what it was.

“I… uh, can smell you. You’re in heat, aren’t you?” Jordan asked.

Now it was Stiles’ turn to blush and he pulled his hood over his face to hide his rapidly heating cheeks. “My heat came early. I had to take suppressants before I came,” Stiles admitted, embarrassed

“It’s fine. I’m actually about to be in heat tomorrow. That’s kind of why we figured you were the perfect match. I just didn’t expect the perfect match to be—well—you,” Jordan said very matter-of-factly.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry this is so awkward, but I figured it’d be easier for me to just tell you outright so that way you didn’t think you were stood up. You guys can at least find another omega,” Stiles sighed, avoiding Jordan’s eyes.

“We’re not turning you down,” Derek butted in. The statement immediately piqued Stiles’ curiosity, and he intently stared back at Derek.

“Look,” Derek started. “Jordan really needs someone to help him through his heats. Since we’re both alphas we can’t really satisfy each other’s heats that well. We need an omega to help him at least for the next couple of months to prep for his reinsta—” Jordan swiftly shushed him before he could say anything else.

“Reinstatement?” Stiles finished, looking at the deputy, confused.

Jordan’s expression went hard for a moment, but soon enough he nodded and sighed. “I've been on unpaid medical leave for the last four months. That’s why you haven’t seen me.”

That was certainly news to him, and he was unable to keep his surprised expression off his face— an expression which Jordan didn't miss, if the way his posture stiffened was any indication. “What? Why? You aren't sick are you?”

“I’m not sick. It’s just that your father only had two choices when internal affairs came to investigate a claim of police misconduct made against me,” Jordan answered.

“Wait, you got cited for police misconduct?” Stiles exclaimed loudly, Jordan shushing him and glancing around the diner awkwardly.

“Keep your voice down!” he chastised, making Stiles’ cheeks flush. “But yes, I got in trouble. Derek and I haven't been able to satisfy each other’s heats as well anymore. And the suppressants I was taking were barely working, so I quit taking them. Long story short, I let several criminals escape because my heats made it almost impossible for me to focus, and I nearly went insane and kept rutting things while on duty. I had to go through several medical and psychiatric tests, but they determined that my untreated heat was the cause of it. Internal affairs said I could either take my chances with a review board, and most likely get fired, or go on unpaid medical leave until I found a way to control my heats,” Jordan explained.

“Holy shit. That sucks,” Stiles replied slouching back in his seat, feeling a little disoriented by such a revelation.

The waitress brought out two drinks for Derek and Jordan, and she passed an odd glance towards Stiles, which he assumed was because he’d changed seats.

“Do you want something to eat, Stiles?” Jordan asked.

Stiles felt put on the spot. He didn't have a lot of money at the moment, and he definitely didn't feel like asking Jordan to pay, especially now that he knew he was on unpaid leave. That also helped explain why his dad had been working so much these last few months.

“No, I’m fine. I don’t have a lot of money anyways,” Stiles replied.

“He’ll take a Coke,” Jordan told the waitress, who wrote it down and walked off.

“What the hell? I said I didn't want anything to drink,” he griped, scowling at Jordan.

“I could tell you were lying. Besides you’re in heat and I know that omegas in heat are hungry and thirsty 24/7. It’s our treat anyways,” Jordan said, giving him an innocent smile.

Stiles groaned, and tried to hide his discomfort, but he could hear Jordan sighing while Derek just continued to study him with that same uncomfortable glare.

“Stiles, just because I’m on unpaid leave doesn’t mean I’m broke. That’s what he’s here for,” Jordan mocked pointing towards Derek who let out a snort of annoyance.

“What is he? A bouncer or something? A bodyguard, maybe? Hell, I could even see him being a big time gangster?” Stiles joked.

Jordan snickered, and Derek growled. It was quite frightening, actually.

“I wouldn't date a gangster, Stiles. And don’t worry, he gives everybody that look. He suffers from resting bitch face,” Jordan teased, leaning his head over to rest on Derek’s shoulder lovingly. Derek shoved him off harshly, but Stiles could sense that it was playful and normal. The two of them clearly had a strong bond. “But Derek’s actually part of the Hale family. You know, the big venture capitalists? Derek just happens to be the spoiled middle child of the family, so he’s got more than enough money to support us.”

“Wait, you’re _that_ Derek Hale? The one who’s opening the new five star restaurant downtown?”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Yes, that’s me. But look, let’s get back to the point. Are you willing to help us out or not? Jordan needs to be reinstated so he’s not moping around the house all day, and I need someone to help me keep my heat under control while I’m getting the restaurant up and running,” Derek snapped.

Jordan turned to Derek and punched him in the shoulder. “Stop being rude to him, Derek. You know we can’t ask my boss’ son to do this for—”

“I’ll do it,” Stiles cut in.

Jordan and Derek immediately turned towards him, both with varying levels of surprise showing on their faces.

“Stiles, there’s no way you can do this. I mean, you’re in high school, _and_ you’re my boss’ son,” Jordan groaned.

“First off, I’m 18 and legal. Legal as in I can sleep with whoever I want. And secondly, my dad doesn't have to know. He’ll be too busy at the station to notice if I’m gone, and it’s not like I’m gonna tell him or anything. Don’t forget, I need help too. My heats are unbearable, and you two could be my ticket to not having to wake up with my sheets stuck to me every night,” he explained, maybe with a little too much information, if the exasperated looks on their faces were anything to go by.

“I don’t know, Stiles. I just don’t think it’s a good idea,” Jordan sighed, looking conflicted.

“Jordan. He’s willing to help us out, and he’s not bad looking. You've said so yourself. We’re taking him up on the offer,” Derek replied firmly. He turned to Stiles and for the first time since he’d met Derek, the man finally cracked a smile. It wasn't exactly a pleasant one, though, and seeing those sharp, white teeth sent a pang of fear shooting through him. “Stiles, we accept your offer.”

“Oh… umm… great. So, yeah, what happens now?” Stiles inquired.

“My heat will be in full force tomorrow, but Derek’s heat starts next week. So maybe tomorrow we can see how this will work?” Jordan offered, sounding a little tentative, clearly still adjusting to the idea.

“Uh sure. Tomorrow. Totally okay with that. Kinda works better anyway, since I’m hanging with my dad today.”

“Good. We’ll meet at our place tomorrow. For now, I’ll buy you two lunch since you’re both in heat anyways,” Derek replied, sounding a bit more relaxed.

Stiles had no qualms with ordering the biggest burger they had and a large plate of curly fries, too, but despite that he felt better when he saw Jordan’s appetite in heat was just as big. Derek seemed slightly disgusted at their ravenous eating habits, but he thankfully didn't vocalize it, instead judging them silently as he ate his steak.

When the three of them were finished, Stiles slumped down in his seat, patting his full belly, satisfied and surprisingly not hungry—a rarity during his heat.

“Ahh, that was amazing. I just want to sleep forever now,” Stiles announced, slumping back in his seat.

“I definitely agree. Thanks for lunch, Der-bear,” Jordan said before kissing his boyfriend on one of his stubbled cheeks.

Stiles felt a pang of jealousy was he watched Jordan and Derek. They looked so happy together, and he couldn't help but want that – or at least something like it – for himself. Everyone had it but him: Scott and Allison, Lydia and Jackson— hell even Isaac and Danny were going to be acting like that soon enough.

However, Stiles was abruptly jolted from his thoughts as he felt a sudden rush of heat overcome him, signaling that the suppressants were wearing off, and quick. His pants were already starting to get uncomfortably tight as his cock began to fill with blood, the familiar, uncomfortable fire taking him over.

Derek and Jordan both started sniffing the air, and their eyes settled knowingly on him.

“I… uh, I think we should get out of here,” Jordan suggested, blushing slightly and averting his eyes from Stiles.

He knew it. He was starting to emit pheromones again, and from the looks of it, Jordan was starting to get affected by it. He could see the deputy shifting uncomfortably in shifting in his seat, and once or twice his hands disappeared down underneath the table, no doubt to adjust himself. Stiles knew that struggle very well.

“Yeah. You two head outside. I’ll pay,” Derek offered.

Jordan nodded and he and Stiles left the building together, standing outside to wait for Derek.

“Thanks, for offering to help us, Stiles,” Jordan said.

“It’s no problem. We all have shitty heats, so we might as well work together to get rid of ‘em, right?” Stiles replied, smiling wryly.

“Yeah, I… agree,” Jordan said. Stiles couldn't help but feel that there was something off about him – his tone, maybe, or the way he was looking at Stiles. There almost felt like there was some weird energy between them, but he couldn't quite define it.

“Check’s paid, and we’re good to go,” Derek announced as he walked out of the diner.

Derek looked back and forth between the two of them, and if he noticed something odd too, he made no show of it.

Jordan pulled out the keys to his car, an old, but nice looking Saturn, while Derek unlocked the doors of the sleek black Camaro parked right in front of them.

“Here are our phone numbers and our address. You should come over tomorrow. We can discuss the arrangement in more detail then,” Derek explained, handing him the back of the receipt from the diner bill.

Stiles accepted it, glancing at it briefly before sliding it into his pocket.

“Sounds good. Tomorrow afternoon. I’ll be there,” he promised.

Derek nodded before getting inside his car and driving off, the roar of the engine just a little too loud for Stiles’ liking. Jordan made a move towards his own car, but turned back to give Stiles one last smile.

“See you tomorrow, Stiles. And thanks again.”

Stiles watched Deputy Parrish drive off behind Derek, just standing there for a moment, awestruck, confused, and even a little scared.

Holy shit. Holy _shit_. Truth be told, it was still sinking in that in twenty-four hours – maybe even less – he’d be having heat-sex with his father’s deputy and said deputy’s boyfriend. Seriously, what was his life? Then again, it wasn't like he had any other options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank thank thank you all for the major support on this fic! I appreciate all the comments and kudos and as always feel free to leave more with any questions, ideas, or concerns about the fic! And you can always find me on Tumblr [Here](http://haletothesterek-king.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual thanks for the comments and kudos! It means the world to me! Also another shoutout to [Kuri](http://authorkurikuri.tumblr.com/) for beta-reading this for me and helping me! And shoutout to [Min](http://apackofhales.tumblr.com/) for being my biggest cheerleader! Hope you all enjoy this chapter

Stiles’ groggily opened his eyes to the sound of drawers being opened and papers being shuffled, the sound emanating from somewhere in the kitchen. His body felt hot and miserable, and he could feel the blood pulsing down to his erection as he sat on the couch. His heat was rearing up again for a second of torture, but at least it was Sunday, and if all things went according to plan this wouldn’t be a problem much longer.

By some sheer grace of God, his heat had actually been relatively manageable for the most part last night. He took two more suppressant pills and only had to jerk off in the bathroom twice. The best part was that his father had decided to avoid commenting on his heat, saving them both a week’s embarrassment.

When he looked over towards the kitchen where the noise had come from, he saw his dad fishing around in the drawers, clad in his full work uniform. He offered Stiles a warm smile upon noticing that he was awake, before returning to his search.

“Didn’t mean to wake you, kiddo,” his dad said, moving on to another drawer.

“What time is it?” Stiles asked, yawning loudly as he took a moment to stretch.

“Almost ten. I was going to wake you up after the movie ended but you were passed out. I figured I’d just let you sleep there for the night,” his father answered.

Stiles blushed a little as he realized how fast his body temperature was rising. He needed to go to the bathroom soon, but not when his father would be able to see just how hard and hot he was.

“What are you looking for?” Stiles asked, peering at his father from over the couch to keep his heat induced erection hidden.

“My keys. I have no clue where I put ‘em,” his dad answered.

“Did you check the pantry?” Stiles asked, confident that that’s where he’d find them. His dad always had a specific routine after getting off work, which consisted of: taking his shoes off, making a beeline for the pantry to grab a bag of potato chips, and then hiding the chip bag before Stiles could find it and berate him for not eating healthy.

He didn’t miss the look of realization on his father’s face and the sudden pause before he answered. “Of course I checked the pantry, Stiles,” his father scoffed.

“Humor me, and look again,” Stiles fired back, shooting his father a look that let him know that he knew all about his potato chip addiction.

“Fine, I’ll look again, but I promise you they aren’t in—” his father stopped, and Stiles heard the sound of keys jingling, and he knew that, once again, he’d been right. His father stepped back from the pantry, looking down at his keys and then back up at Stiles, and Stiles made sure to have his most arrogant grin on his face when his father saw him. “Don’t say a word,” his father commanded.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Stiles teased, watching his father scowl as he gathered up the boots scattered by the front door and pulled them on.

“What’s on your agenda for today? And please don’t let it involve anything dangerous, irresponsible, or stupid,” his dad asked.

“Well, besides slowly dying from the outrageous amount of sexually induced heat my awesome omega body is producing, I might try to get some more homework done,” Stiles answered sarcastically.

His father simply rolled his eyes again. “I take it you and Scott finished that project you had?” he asked.

“Project?” Stiles repeated. He was confused for a moment, before he abruptly remembered the lie he’d told his father to cover up his lunch date with Derek and Jordan. “Oh… uh, yeah… project. Totally finished. Scott and I definitely finished that yesterday. No project left to do at all.”

His father just stared at him skeptically, and there was definitely a glint of ‘how in the world are you my son’ lingering in his stare. “I’m not even going to ask. Just be safe, and take your suppressants. Even if you think they don’t work, we’re paying for them, and it’s the only thing we can do right now to help your heats at all,” his father ordered.

“I know, I know. I’ll take the stupid suppressants. I might try something new, though. I read something online about taking suppressants with a weird combination of food. Apparently it helps keep your heat down longer,” Stiles said.

That of course was a lie. He’d scoured the internet dozens of times looking for a cure for his heats, but none of the stupid ideas worked. However, he needed some way to cover his tracks, so that his dad didn’t find out that he was screwing one of his deputies and the deputy’s boyfriend in order to control his heats.

“Just be safe, Stiles,” his dad pleaded.

“Will do, daddio. Have fun at work, and no junk food. I swear I’ll call up there and make Miranda throw it away again if I have to,” he threatened.

His father rolled his eyes one last time as he walked out the front door. “You do that. Have a great day, and I’ll see you tonight. Love you, Stiles,” his dad said before shutting the door.

Stiles waited on the couch until he heard the car door close and the engine start up. When he was confident his dad was gone, he threw the blanket off and groaned loudly. The erection he was sporting was now so hard that it hurt, and his body felt like he’d bathed in fire.

He ran upstairs to his own bathroom, and tugged off all of his clothes before sitting down on the toilet and grabbing his hidden stash of lube from the cabinet. He hastily slathered up his hand, along with his rock hard and very flushed cock, precome already soaking his boxers.

It was always a sloppy and rushed job, but his hand worked quick on his cock as he sat on the toilet, and within a minute he was spilling onto his hand, come cascading down his length in a warm, sticky mess.

Even with that orgasm, though, his heat had barely subsided, and he knew that if he wanted to, he could easily jerk himself to orgasm, despite having just come. This shit had to end today.

The clock on his bathroom wall read 10:15, which, shit, meant another two agonizing hours of heat before it was appropriate for him to go over. Derek and Jordan were adults, after all, and adults usually did things in the morning, or at least that’s what he assumed.

He sulked over to the sink and washed the come off his hands, before starting up the shower and loitering awkwardly next to it while he waited for the water to warm up. He heard his phone ringing in his room, and when he went over to check it, he was surprised to find that it was Derek calling him.

It’s not that he didn’t expect Derek to call him at some point due to their arrangement, but seeing as how Derek was a terse, gruff type of guy who really didn’t seem crazy about Stiles, he didn’t expect to get a phone call from him so soon, or at all. He honestly figured Jordan would do most of the talking.

“Yo, this is Stiles,” he answered as he hit call on his phone, feeling only a little weird that he was answering his phone naked.

“Stiles, this is Derek,” Derek replied from the other end.

“I know, dude. Caller ID is magical,” Stiles teased.

“I just figured you… you know what, never mind, this isn’t time for stupid jokes,” Derek growled. For a moment Stiles thought he’d hit a nerve with Derek or something, but then he heard something in the background, which sounded a lot like groaning, making him forget all about Derek’s anger.

The groaning was a cross between highly sexual and pained, like the sound a guy made when someone pelted him in the chest, or more tender areas with a lacrosse ball. In fact, it sounded a lot like he did when his heat was…

“Is that… Jordan in the background?” he asked, and the moment the question left his mouth he heard a low growl from Derek on the other end.

“Look, do you think could get here soon? Things took a turn for the worst last night, and Jordan needs help sooner rather than later,” Derek asked, very obviously agitated.

“I… uh… sure. I can be there in twenty minutes. I’m just gonna shower, and then—”

“That’s fine. Just hurry,” Derek interrupted before hanging up the phone. Stiles grumbled in annoyance at Derek’s blatant rudeness. The guy was lucky he and Jordan were hot, otherwise he’d be a little pissed at Derek’s attitude. But those noises on the phone were something else. Jordan clearly was losing it in his heat, and Stiles knew it wouldn’t be much longer before he was in the same position.

He threw his phone on the bed and jumped into the shower, finishing up in record time. After that, everything was a blur as he brushed his teeth, made his hair look somewhat decent, and threw on whatever clothes he could find. He didn’t bother being picky because, from the looks of it, he wasn’t going to be wearing them for very long.

He plugged the directions into his phone’s GPS, but he had a decent idea of where Derek and Jordan lived. He tugged on his shoes and was out the door and off to Derek and Jordan’s home in minutes.

***

Stiles had figured that Derek and Jordan probably lived somewhere on the wealthy side of Beacon Hills, considering Derek was a Hale, and as he pulled up to the house, he was proven right. The address Derek had given him led him to a set of beautiful three story town houses. Derek and Jordan’s home was towards the back of the neighborhood, and he was even more awed as he parked his jeep a got a closer look.

The house was modern and looked either recently renovated or built. A nice balcony hung over the house, and from the looks of it there was one in the back too. The garage was huge, and of course Derek’s Camaro was parked outside, matching the luxuriousness of the rest of the neighborhood.

He wanted to examine the house more, but the moment he pulled up, his body was hit by a new wave of heat. He was sweating even more than usual, and wetness coated his boxers both in the front and back, making him feel sticky and gross.

When he got out of the car, he felt around his crotch and backside to see if that wetness had leaked through his pants. However, he was relieved to find that his jeans were still dry.

He sauntered up the stairs to the front door, and took a deep breath. There was no going back at this point. All he had to do was screw the two alphas to get his heat under control, and then in the meantime he could focus on getting an actual mate so Harris didn’t have a chance to send him to remedial school for two more years.

He only knocked once before Derek was there opening the door, a deep scowl drawn across his face. Stiles took a quick second to admire the tight V-neck and jeans he was wearing, before returning to reality and the very disgruntled man staring back at him.

“Stiles,” Derek greeted in his permanently gruff manner. Stiles recognized exhaustion in his voice, and didn’t miss the bags under his eyes. The poor guy looked like he hadn’t slept all night, but somehow he still looked fucking amazing. Damn him.

“Hey, Derek. Uh… sorry about the jokes earlier. I have a tendency to say—”

“It’s fine. Just come in,” Derek interrupted again before moving aside to let Stiles into the house.

As if the townhouse wasn’t already freaking amazing, the interior was even more stunning than the exterior. He couldn’t help but gape at the living room, with its sleek hardwood floors and perfectly polished furniture surrounding a massive flat screen TV. Against the wall were a couple of bookshelves filled with older-looking books, some scattered on the coffee table next to what looked like catalogs and magazines.

“Sweet house, dude!” Stiles said, his mouth slightly agape in awe.

“Thanks,” Derek snorted. The stairs to the second level were nearby and Derek led the way, monitoring for Stiles to follow.

It only took a couple of steps before the scent of something spicy, tangy, and downright alluring hit Stiles. The smell filled his nostrils, and his body responded by pumping out even more pheromones, if Derek’s obvious sniffing was anything to go by. He had no doubt that Jordan’s heat was affecting him, but this was on a whole other level than he’d been expecting. His body was starting to get loose and relaxed, and a deep lusty hunger filled his gut.

They stopped outside a closed door, but Stiles could easily tell that Jordan was behind it. The alluring smell was emanating from behind it, and the muffled groans he’d heard on the phone matched what he could hear coming from inside.

“I’m sorry for being so curt with you on the phone. It’s just… Jordan had a rough night with his heat. I can’t settle it at all, so that’s why I asked you to come early,” Derek explained.

“It’s fine. I kinda was hoping I could come over early anyways. My heat’s not exactly cooperating either. I’ve been horny since I woke up this morning, and not even a quickie in the bathroom made it go away,” he replied, not really caring that he probably overshared again.

Derek didn’t seem bothered by his words this time, though, as he nodded and continued to eye Stiles cautiously. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Derek finally asked.

“To be honest, not really, but I’m here, and we all need this. All of us have something riding on getting our heats under control, so we might as well get it done with,” Stiles answered, scratching the back of his head.

“Alright. We’ll discuss the terms of the agreement later. I just… need you to satisfy him so he’s back to normal. He’s in a heat frenzy right now, and no matter how many times I let him mount me it doesn’t help,” Derek replied casually.

Stiles started choking just a little when his brain finally processed what Derek had said. For some reason the image of Jordan on top of Derek, fucking him into the mattress had short-circuited his brain function, and he felt a pulse of approval down south as his cock reacted to the image.

Derek gave him a look of concern and indignation. “I’m totally fine. Just uh… wasn’t prepared for that mental image,” he replied, garnering another eyebrow raise from Derek. “So what, I just go in there and let him screw me?”

“That’s how it works. Once Jordan fucks you, your omega pheromones will trigger a shutdown of Jordan’s heat, for a while at least, and his alpha pheromones will do the same for you,” Derek answered with a ‘shouldn’t you know this already’ tone.

Stiles gulped a little, but he nodded along like he wasn’t the least bit concerned about this. “What about you? Are you uh… taking a ride on the Stiles train too?”

Derek scoffed and looked only mildly disgusted. “No. I don’t need to fuck you,” he answered curtly. “I’ll be in there, but just to make sure things go smoothly.”

“Derek!” he heard Jordan shout from inside the room.

“Look, let’s just get this started. He’s very pushy when he’s in heat, but if you don’t like something he’s doing, say so and I’ll step in, alright?” Derek advised.

“Gotcha,” Stiles replied.

Derek nodded and opened the door, and Stiles nearly collapsed from the rush of pheromones that smacked him in the face. The sight of Jordan, naked and rutting on the bed, didn’t help his stability either. Jordan’s toned body was undulating as if he was screwing someone right then and there, his ass held high, and Stiles nearly came in his pants just from seeing it.

Derek immediately flocked to his boyfriend’s side and stroked his damp hair. “It’s alright, baby. I’m here. Look I even brought Stiles. He’s gonna help you,” Derek promised, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

“Need to – to _fuck_ , Derek. Please,” Jordan whined. Derek waved Stiles closer, and he slowly and cautiously moved towards the bed. His own body temperature was at least at 100 degrees and sweat was dripping down his brow and across his face. His clothes felt more constricting than ever before, and it seemed like if he didn’t rip them off now, he’d be strangled to death.

“Hey… Jordan,” Stiles greeted nervously as he approached the still rutting alpha.

“S—Stiles. Smell so good,” Jordan groaned, turning his alpha red eyes on the approaching omega. Stiles could now see wet spots all over the bed, no doubt from the amount of sweat and come he’d been leaking all night.

“Thanks… you uh… smell pretty amazing too,” Stiles complimented. He wasn’t lying, at least. Though he could smell the stench of sweat and unbathed body, the stronger sent of alpha musk and pheromones lingered heavy in the air, and Stiles body was eagerly responding to it. He could now feel precome soaking his boxers, and the amount of slick he was leaking had increased as well.

“ _Stiles_ , fuck – I need – need to fuck –” Jordan pleaded.

There should have been some type of hesitation in his body, but all Stiles could do was shuck his own clothes off, leaving him stark naked with a cock so hard he was afraid it’d break as soon as he touched it.

Jordan smirked wolfishly, and stopped rutting the bed in order to grab Stiles’ arm and pull him down next to him. Stiles could feel Jordan’s naked body flush against him, his abs, groin, leaking cock all pressed against his own overheated skin. The feeling was nothing short of exhilarating and Stiles could barely resist the urge to crowd even closer.

Stiles felt his eyes tingle as they turned bright omega gold, triggered by the sight of Jordan’s own ruby red alpha eyes.

“I need… to fuck you, Stiles… okay?” Jordan said through gritted teeth.

For once Stiles was uncharacteristically speechless, instead nodding his head meekly in response. Jordan, without any further comment, buried his head into the crook of Stiles’ neck, tongue and teeth tasting the skin underneath, and Stiles couldn’t help but moan, voice tight at the foreign, but glorious feeling.

“Taste so fucking good,” Jordan praised as he licked long stripes up and down Stiles’ neck. His pheromones must’ve been driving Jordan insane if just licking him was enough to elicit such a response.

Jordan dragged his lips up over Stiles’ skin until they made contact with Stiles’ own mouth, capturing it in a deep kiss. Jordan began to rut again, rubbing his cock against the skin of Stiles’ lithe body.

He’d kissed people before, guys and girls, mostly at Lydia’s parties when he was slightly drunk. But none of them even began to compare to the spicy feel of Jordan’s mouth and tongue in and on his. Jordan was hungry and everything he did was wild and uncontrolled, but Stiles didn’t complain. Hell, even if he tried to complain, it’d probably get drowned out by the moans and other desperate noises he was making into Jordan’s mouth.

“Gonna fuck you, Stiles. Need to fuck you,” Jordan growled.

Stiles ran his tongue over his swollen lips, tender from where Jordan had bit and kissed them so hard. From behind he felt that foreign wetness from his ass began to drip down his thighs, and he was about to say something, but before he could, Jordan, with a powerful force, flipped him over onto his back.

Stiles was so caught off-guard that he didn’t notice that Derek had, at some point, stripped from the waist down, his own cock hard and gripped tightly in his hand as he watched Jordan kiss him.

These two alphas were going to be the death of him.

The wetness from his ass began leaking down onto the sheets beneath him, and curiosity had him slowly rubbing a finger across his ass to better examine the liquid that his body was secreting.

“It’s a natural omega lubricant,” Derek explained as he crawled onto the king size bed, taking a place next to them. “Your body is prepping itself to be fucked by an alpha. Do they not give you any sex education in school anymore?” he taunted with a slight grin.

“They did. Just didn’t pay attention,” Stiles snarked back, voice tight with anticipation. However, any further conversation was cut off when Jordan spread his thighs apart and moved his very hard cock up and down the crease of his ass, and over his rim. Jordan’s eyes were so dilated Stiles could barely see his irises anymore, and any small amount of control he’d had before was gone.

“You smell fucking amazing, Stiles. Gonna fuck you hard, fill you up,” Jordan growled, voice much deeper than it was before.

“God, yes please,” Stiles blurted out, letting the heat-delirium take over. His body was a hormonal inferno, and he knew that Jordan’s touches were the satisfaction he’d been craving.

Jordan panted low and deep in his throat and Stiles felt him push into his slick, lubed up hole. Stiles couldn’t help but whimper louder the further inside Jordan thrust himself. It felt something like rubbing aloe on a burn, a cooling sensation that soothed his overheated body. Jordan’s cock was hard and hot inside him, but the relief he felt was nothing.

Stiles could feel Jordan finally slide all the way inside him, but the alpha wasted no time before pulling out again, sliding back inside with one smooth thrust, filling him in a way that his own fingers or even the dildo he’d ordered months ago couldn’t.

Words fell out of his mouth in a jumbled mess of _yes_ and _fuck_ as Jordan pounded into him powerfully, Jordan’s insanely muscular arms pinning him to the mattress. His own unattended cock leaked profusely onto his chest, precome coating his stomach.

He wanted to close his eyes and revel in the feeling of being fucked for the first time but instead he kept them open looking back and forth between Jordan and Derek, who was jerking himself off slowly as he watched the two of them.

The Derek he was seeing now was so different from the intimidating, rough man he’d met yesterday. Derek was panting and moaning as he worked his cock with his hand, smearing precome across his erection as his iridescent eyes stayed centered on Jordan’s hips as they rocked into Stiles.

For the fact that it was his first time ever having someone else inside of him, it didn’t hurt or feel nearly as weird as he’d expected. Maybe it was Scott’s fault for not properly explaining how his first time with Allison had felt, but this was nothing like he’d heard, and it was so much more than anything he’d seen in porn.

Jordan, however, had found a relentless, punishing rhythm, nailing his prostate in ways he’d never even thought possible. It was almost too much for him as his body was assaulted with so many new feelings of bliss. His eyes were beginning to cloud as he almost lost his grip on consciousness.

His whimpering became more panicked and needy as the hot pressure of Jordan’s cock filled him up completely, and he could see that Derek had stopped jerking himself off and was now staring at him in worry.

Stiles had expected a little pain for his first time, but so far everything was beyond amazing. But if anything from sex-ed with Finstock had actually stuck with him, it was the fact that alpha’s could have knots. Knots, according to Finstock and Scott, could be the most exhilarating feeling every during sex, but could also bring a whole new level of pain. He didn’t know if he could handle a knot right now, especially if he was going to be stretched as wide as he’d remembered hearing in class.

“Jordan, relax,” Derek growled in warning, trying to break through the trance that Jordan’s heat had put him in.

Stiles could see that Jordan had heard Derek even though he didn’t stop thrusting. Jordan turned to Derek briefly before looking back at Stiles. His cock was buried completely inside of Stiles, sitting against his prostate and making him groan with indescribable bliss.

But then Jordan simply stopped, drawing a harsh whine from Stiles’ mouth. He needed more. He was so close to coming just from Jordan fucking him, so close to feeling satisfied and relieved of the hell that his body had made for him. Hell, at this point, if Jordan did knot him, he’d deal with the pain if that meant he could have more of Jordan in him.

Jordan surprised him, though, by rolling them over, so that Stiles was on top and Jordan was on his back, hands gripping Stiles’ hips tightly.

“Ride me. Make me come. Please,” Jordan begged. It felt so different being on top, but Stiles obliged and sunk down as far as he could on the cock lodged inside him. Stiles could barely maneuver on it, his body so weak and his movements jerky, his nerves shot from pleasure. But he did the best he could, managing to ride Jordan so that his cock continued to rub against his prostate.

He cried out as the feeling became so much that it was almost unbearable but perfect all at the same time. Jordan’s hands were still gripping Stiles’ hips tightly, coaxing him up and down on his cock, and he was sure there’d be bruises there later.

The room reverberated with growls, moans, and whines, all music to Stiles’ ears as he continued to be stretched and filled by Jordan.

“Fuck,” Stiles heard Derek pant, and Stiles stopped for a moment to look back and see Derek jerking himself off vigorously until ropes of come spilled over onto his shirt and hand. It was amazing to watch, to see Derek’s beautiful uncut cock flushed and throbbing in his hand as he came, his bottom lip clenched between his teeth as he groaned.

Stiles continued to ride Jordan as best as he could, watching Derek lean back against the headboard of the bed, panting as he wiped the rest of the come on his shirt.

Stiles needed just a bit more. Jordan’s cock was throbbing inside of him, and he could tell the alpha was close to coming even though there was no sign of his knot. Still, he just wanted to feel a little something extra to make himself come.

He turned to Derek and, with one finger, weakly motioned for him to come closer, knowing it was a gamble. He was surprised when Derek complied and he moved over to Stiles, crowding behind him and wrapping one arm around his neck gently, his other hand on Stiles’ flushed cock.

“Look at him, Jordan. He’s riding your cock so well. He’s gonna make you feel so much better,” Derek groaned, breath hot against Stiles’ neck.

Stiles shuddered as he kept riding Jordan, the alpha making low, guttural growling noises, as his cock pulsed inside Stiles. Derek started jerking Stiles off slowly, but the feeling of another man’s hand on his erection was all he needed.

He rode Jordan and fucked into Derek’s hand, and with those two simple movements he was crying out, coating Derek’s hand and Jordan’s body with his come. He felt weak, but he rode out his orgasm on Jordan’s cock, watching Jordan practically howl as he came, his cock filling Stiles’ ass with so much come that Stiles wasn’t sure he’d be able to contain it all.

He slouched down on Jordan’s chest, ignoring the mess of come and sweat coating it. His heat definitely weakened and he barely noticed it anymore. He could feel his cock actually soften and stay soft, he didn’t feel anymore aroused than he did before his heat had started.

But he was surprised, and slightly relieved, that Jordan hadn’t knotted him. He wished he’d paid more attention in sex-ed, though, because the curiosity of how and why Jordan hadn’t popped a knot and tied them together was buzzing around in the back of his mind.

Jordan was panting heavily, but his hands were still firmly planted on Stiles’ chest. Derek was still behind Stiles, arm wrapped around his neck, but his other hand was at his mouth, his pink tongue darting out to lick Stiles’ come off his fingers.

“God, we made a mess,” Jordan groaned, his eyes back to their vibrant green. He smiled lazily at Stiles, and Stiles returned the gesture.

“You both did so well,” Derek praised. Stiles didn’t move, but he could see out of the corner of his eye that Derek had finally taken off his shirt, dropping it onto the floor. He wished he had the energy to move and see the man fully naked, but even just smiling at Jordan had taken a surprising amount of effort.

“It’s been so long that I’d forgotten what it feels like to have my heat satiated,” Jordan said softly.

“How do you think I feel? I’ve never been able to get rid of my heat, so this is fucking heaven right now,” Stiles murmured from where his head was still laid on Jordan’s rock-hard chest.

Jordan laughed a little, and Stiles didn’t expect the comforting hand that gently stroked his back. It felt weirdly tender to have Jordan touch him this way, but it felt good. He felt loved and cared for. Maybe this was why having a match wasn’t so bad.

“Do you two want anything? Food, water?” Derek offered.

“I’m fine. I just need sleep. Rutting and screwing all night has exhausted the fuck out of me,” Jordan grumbled sleepily.

There was a brief moment of silence, and Stiles realized that Derek was still waiting for his response. “Oh… umm, no I’m good. I’m… uh, just a little tired too,” he answered, a little nervous.

He felt weird. It was Derek’s boyfriend he was now currently lying on, and in some weird way he felt like he didn’t belong. He did what they were contracted to do, and both his and Jordan’s heats were managed, at least for now.

He didn’t want to, but he slowly slipped off Jordan’s now flaccid cock and crawled off the bed, having to grip onto the edge because his legs were still shaking uncontrollably. When he felt stable enough, though, he started picking his clothes up off the ground.

“Where are you going, Stiles?” Jordan asked, staring at him in confusion.

“Oh… uh, well since – you know – we fucked and all, and our heats are gone, I figured I’d let you and Derek have some alone time,” Stiles replied.

“You don’t have to leave. In fact, I’d feel a lot better if you stayed,” Jordan said as he sat up on the bed. Stiles felt bad that he couldn’t stop staring at Jordan’s chest which was still covered in come – _his_ come.

“Really?” Stiles asked.

Jordan had moved over to Derek and wrapped an arm around him before motioning for Stiles to join them back on the bed.

“I’m positive. It’s not safe for an omega who just had heat sex to drive. Your chances of having an accident increase by 45%, and I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. Just stay for a bit,” Jordan replied.

“Plus we still haven’t worked out a proper schedule and rules for this. I don’t want you to think we forgot,” Derek added, much more mellowed out now than he was only twenty minutes ago.

“I guess a quick nap wouldn’t hurt,” Stiles replied. He dropped his clothes and crawled back onto the bed. After all, who says no to naked cuddling with two hot guys?

Derek pulled the blanket back and made room for Stiles in between himself and Jordan. All three of them curled up under the blanket together, naked bodies pressed close against each other.

Stiles was enveloped by a sense of comfort as he lay there. He felt safe and cared for in Jordan and Derek’s embrace. When he looked up to see Jordan’s green eyes and warm smile against the afternoon sun, and felt Derek’s strong arms wrapped around him, he couldn’t help but feel that making a profile on knotyourplaymate was probably the greatest idea he’d ever had.

Or, well, the greatest idea Erica had ever had, technically.

Though there was still the issue of getting an actual match from Harris, he couldn’t help but be okay with not trying too hard as long as he had these two with him for the next couple of months. His worries melted away as his eyes slipped shut and he let the warmth of the two bodies huddled next to him carry him into a heavy slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual thanks for the comments and kudos! It means the world to me! Also another shoutout to [KuriKuri](http://authorkurikuri.tumblr.com/) for beta-reading this for me and helping me!

Stiles opened his eyes and quickly realized that he wasn’t in his own bedroom. He jerked up and blearily scanned the room, disoriented until he remembered that he’d fallen asleep with Derek and Jordan after having the best, and well, only sex he’d ever had in his life.

Both Derek and Jordan had disappeared, leaving Stiles alone, naked, in their bedroom. The last rays of the setting sun filtered through the windows as he rubbed his eyes, and the clock on their nightstand showed it was a little past five. Shit, he’d been asleep for almost six hours. Who knew heat sex would be so draining?

He hopped out of the bed and found his clothes, but he hesitated to put them on as he realized how gross he was, having not cleaned up before falling asleep. He ducked into the bathroom, and, thankfully, found some used towels lying around. He wet a couple and wiped himself down before finally getting dressed.

When he walked out of the bedroom, the aroma of pasta filled his nose, and it smelled mouthwateringly delicious. He made his way down the stairs to the second level, and he could see Jordan over the railing, sitting on the couch watching TV while Derek was in the kitchen cooking. Both had on sweatpants, but while Jordan had put on another hoodie, Derek was wearing only a grey tank, exposing his well-defined chest, and making Stiles feel something down south again.

Jordan looked up at him and flashed a bright smile at him, motioning for him to join them downstairs. However, Stiles couldn’t help but feel like he’d already overstayed his welcome. After all, they were all basically contracted fuck buddies. But still he couldn’t shake the feeling of, dare he say, affection that he’d already developed for the two alphas.

He followed his gut, and continued down the flight of stairs to the living room and kitchen and moved to take a seat next to Jordan.

“Glad you finally woke up. I knew heat sex takes a lot out of you, but you were down for the count, and I was starting to get a little worried” Jordan teased as Stiles sat down beside him.

Stiles laughed, only a little nervous as Jordan wrapped an arm around the couch behind him. “Yeah, sorry ’bout that. Guess I didn’t realize having your heat fucked out of you would knock me out too,” he replied.

He heard Derek snort from the kitchen, and he was could see that the man was expertly throwing spices into the spaghetti that he was cooking. It smelled heavenly.

“Derek decided to whip up something for dinner to celebrate successfully getting through our heats. I hope you like spaghetti,” Jordan said as he turned back to the football game on TV.

“Dude, even if I hated spaghetti whatever he’s in there cooking smells so good that I’d eat it even if it was going to kill me,” Stiles said, taking a huge whiff of the aroma coming from the kitchen.

Jordan laughed again and turned to Derek. “Good to know his degree in culinary arts didn’t go to waste. Isn’t that right, Der?”

Derek grunted from where he was standing in the kitchen, making Jordan smile. Stiles could feel that pang of envy again in his gut. The love these two had for each other, the way they teased each other, cared for each other, it all kind of reminded him of his mom and dad years ago.

Stiles looked up from where he was staring down at the ground and saw Jordan gazing curiously at him.

“Everything alright?” Jordan asked, studying him intently.

“Oh… yeah, everything’s great. Totally fantastic. No more hormones making me painfully horny, and there’s delicious food being cooked. Everything is A plus right now,” he answered, hoping Jordan wasn’t reading too much into his moment of reflection.

Jordan offered a gentle smile, and if he had anything else to say about it, he kept it to himself.

“Well I’m glad you’re feeling good. I hope it won’t be too much of a damper on your mood if we talk about the agreement while we eat?” Jordan asked.

Stiles shook his head. He figured it’d be something they talked about before he left anyways. Now that Jordan wasn’t in a fervor of lust, he could help with the agreement which Stiles was more than grateful for, since he still couldn’t figure out Derek, at least not yet.

“Awesome,” Jordan said cheerfully before turning back to Derek. “How much longer until we eat, Derek?”

“If you weren’t too busy running your mouth and watching TV, you would’ve heard me say that the food was ready almost five minutes ago,” Derek snorted.

“Always a grumpy asshole,” Jordan groaned, though Stiles could see he was smiling as he stood up to walk into the kitchen.

Stiles decided to follow behind him, assuming that it was also his signal to eat. The kitchen was nice and spacious, with dark mahogany cabinets lining it, and several racks filled with spices, seasonings, and some vegetables.

“Grab a plate and dig in,” Derek said as he motioned to the display of bowls filled with spaghetti, salad, and one with homemade garlic bread.

“It smells fucking great,” Stiles commented as he stared at the food, positive he was drooling just a little bit. He and his father rarely ate anything home-cooked unless Scott and/or Melissa stopped by to drop of something Melissa had cooked.

But Derek’s cooking smelled like heaven had descended down to Earth and taken residence in the bowl of pasta, sauce, and meatballs sitting in front of him. Stiles also didn’t miss the very small smile Derek had given him when he complimented his cooking.

After filling their plates, they all sat down at the small kitchen table, and Stiles felt bad that he had started digging into his food and devouring it like a starved man. At this rate, he was going to make them think he didn’t get fed at home or something.

He could hear Jordan snickering from where he was seated next to him, but Stiles could see that Jordan wasn’t exactly taking his time either. If anything, Derek’s slightly horrified expression was enough to show that both he and Jordan were both being a little disgusting at the moment.

“You two are gross,” Derek grumbled as he took a small bite of his own pasta.

Jordan stopped eating and shot Derek a dirty glare. “Oh shut up, Derek. Just because you’re a weirdo doesn’t get hungry when their heat is over doesn’t mean you get to judge other normal people,” Jordan growled.

Derek simply smirked and chuckled to himself, and Jordan stuck his tongue out at him in retaliation. Derek then turned his gaze towards Stiles. Stiles couldn’t help but be momentarily taken aback, though, by how intense his eyes were.

“Stiles, is the food good?” Derek asked.

Stiles swallowed and nodded his head, words escaping him. Fuck he wasn’t even in heat anymore, and yet Derek still made him feel hot all over.

“Everything’s great. Best spaghetti I’ve ever had. But… uh… I guess you _are_ opening a five star restaurant, so I… uh… should’ve expected it be amazing,” Stiles stammered. Thank God the table was big because the erection he was beginning to pop was pretty bad.

Derek flashed his white, canine-like teeth at him, and chills crept down his body as fantasies of what those teeth would feel like against his flashed through his brain. Damn teenage hormones.

“Good. Glad everything tastes fine,” Derek replied.

Jordan was glancing back and forth between the two with a knowing look on his face, but he just smiled and sighed.

“So Stiles, since we’re all here, and everyone’s hormones are in check, maybe we can discuss our whole arrangement?” Jordan asked.

“Oh yeah, that’s fine with me,” Stiles answered.

“Awesome. Well I think it’s fair to say everything worked out pretty well today,” Jordan started, and Stiles could see a blush creeping into his cheeks. “I… umm… you were… uh pretty good… for – you know – someone who’s never had heat sex before.”

Stiles laughed nervously. Was Jordan complimenting him on being a good fuck? Because if so, he didn’t know how to take that at all.

“Thanks. I… uh… have a lot of visual experience. The internet is a great tool for growing minds,” Stiles joked, almost immediately wanting to punch himself in the face once he realized what he’d just said.

Derek rolled his eyes, but Jordan seemed mildly amused by the implication, so it wasn’t a total bust.

“That’s good, I think. But like I said, everyone seemed comfortable with the arrangement, so I figure we can just keep doing this for the next few months until maybe May or June? I can reapply for reinstatement in April and find out, hopefully, in May if I can go back to work, and the restaurant should be finished by then too,” Jordan explained.

“Uh yeah, that works for me. My heats are pretty frequent, and at the rate things are going with douchebag Harris, I won’t be finding a match anytime soon,” Stiles replied. There was still one question buzzing around in his head, though, and curiosity was starting to get the better of him.

_Why didn’t Jordan knot him?_

“You have that look again, like you need to ask something,” Derek commented gruffly.

Stiles did his best to look surprised and confused, but he could see Derek’s eyes intently scrutinizing him, and he knew that he was caught.

Stiles nervously laughed. “Yeah, I, uh, do have one question,” Stiles added.

“Sure, what is it?” Jordan inquired politely, most likely to offset Derek’s rougher attitude.

He took a deep breath. It shouldn’t be a big deal asking about it. After all, he’d literally just had sex – very good sex – with both of, and even cuddled afterward. There were no boundaries between them anymore, or at least there shouldn’t be.

“So, knotting. I thought alphas had knots when they heat sex, or did I really learn nothing from sex-ed and the internet?” Stiles asked.

Jordan’s face went blank for a moment, and Derek continued to stare at him with an unreadable expression.

“That’s kind of what we wanted to talk to you about. You see, alphas in heat are supposed to knot the omega. The knot triggers a hormone release, which stops both the alpha and omega’s heats,” Jordan explained. Stiles could see there was a small blush on his cheeks.

“But wait. You didn’t knot me, and yet neither of us are in heat anymore, so what’s with that?” Stiles questioned, shooting Jordan a perplexed glance.

Jordan sighed. “Even without knotting, if the alpha is enjoying sex with the omega then they’ll still release a smaller dose of the necessary chemicals. The only downside is that our heats won’t be satisfied as long. But what I’m trying to say is that you were… _really good_ … at uh –”

“What he’s trying to say is that the heat sex was good enough that he didn’t need to knot you to stop it, but you’ll both go into heat earlier than you would if he had knot you,” Derek interrupted impatiently, rolling his eyes at Jordan’s nervousness.

Jordan looked exasperated and tired while Derek seemed irritable and smug, maybe because he hated beating around the bush, if his earlier gruffness on the phone was anything to go by.

“So why the hell didn’t you knot me? I don’t want to go into heat earlier! I already hate going into heat normally,” Stiles exclaimed, throwing his hands up in agitation.

Derek rolled his eyes again. “Knotting is complicated. It’s taxing for both the alpha and omega because it physically and emotionally exhausts them. We didn’t think it was a good idea for Jordan to knot you before we sat down and talked about this. We would’ve earlier, but Jordan went into heat sooner than we expected.”

Stiles kind of felt like they were beating around the bush. The only important part of this conversation was simply whether Stiles was okay with letting them knot him when they had heat sex. However, he didn’t know if he was truly ready for that. The idea of being stretched and tied together to someone seemed — well, scary.

“There’s no pressure, and you don’t have to give us an answer now, but we do want to know if you’re okay with us knotting you or not,” Jordan added.

“I gotcha,” Stiles said, pausing to think for a moment. “Do you guys mind if I think about it longer? Don’t wanna make a stupid decision based on a half-assed sex-ed class taught by a weirdo lacrosse coach.”

Jordan and Derek both seemed amused this time, but it was Derek who spoke up instead of Jordan.

“Take your time. Jordan’s heat should be manageable now that you helped out. You shouldn’t have to help us until my heat kicks in late next week.”

Stiles figured that now would be a good time to leave. His father was probably going to call soon, and if he was unlucky he’d make a drive by the house to check on him, and he really didn’t want to have to lie to his father again.

He got up from his seat and picked up his plate, but Jordan urged him to leave it there.

“Derek and I will do the dishes, so don’t worry about it,” Jordan said.

“Are you sure? You guys have done a lot for me. I feel like doing the dishes is the least I could do,” Stiles replied.

“Stiles, it’s fine,” Jordan assured him. “I need something to do while I’m still on medical leave anyways.”

Jordan got up from his seat and walked Stiles up to the front door while Derek started cleaning the kitchen, not saying a word of goodbye to Stiles as he made his way up towards the front door.

When they got to the front door, both he and Jordan stepped outside into the chilly night air, and Stiles could tell that whatever that strange feeling he got when Jordan was around was getting stronger— more noticeable and electric.

“Thanks for the help, Stiles. I was beginning to think I wasn’t going to get over my heats long enough to get my job back,” Jordan said, and damn it if those green eyes and bright smile weren’t starting to make butterflies flutter around his stomach.

“I guess I owe you guys a huge thanks for agreeing to this too. I finally won’t have to suffer through several days of hell,” he replied with a sheepish smile since he didn’t quite know how to feel right now.

“Yeah it was pretty lucky you decided to message us when you did. Making that profile was pretty much our last resort before I had to consider surgery, so thanks,” Jordan admitted.

“Yeah… uh it was no problem,” Stiles replied, unsure of what else to say. This whole thing, the way Jordan was looking at him, the way he talked to him, it all felt oddly intimate. He had no qualms about developing a crush on Jordan, after all he just let the deputy screw him senseless, but he never expected Jordan to act this way. Like the two were in some weird early couple phase.

A couple of awkward moments of silence passed, but eventually Jordan cleared his throat to speak again. “Derek’s heat should kick in late next week, so if we don’t hear back from you about the whole knotting thing, we’ll text you when he’s about to go into heat.”

“Yeah that works. I’ll… uh… see you sometime in the next couple of weeks then,” Stiles said. He waved back at Jordan as he made his way back to his Jeep. When he got inside, he just sat for a minute, wondering _what the fuck had just happened_ floating around his brain.

He decided if he was going to have some sort of crisis about this, he’d do it in the comfort of his own room, and not in his Jeep right outside Jordan and Derek’s house.

He started his Jeep and began driving back home, puzzling through Jordan and Derek’s strange reactions, but still eager to see them again.

***

Two weeks had gone by since he’d first had sex with Jordan, and like they promised, he’d had almost no signs of his heat returning.

It almost felt weird not showing up to school with a boner and having to excuse himself from class at least five times a day to jerk off in the bathroom. Even better was that he could actually pay attention in class now that he wasn’t literally squirming in his seat with horniness all day.

Still he kind of wished his heat would come back so he had an excuse to go over to see Jordan and Derek.

He’d barely had any communication with them since that last Sunday, the last message being a voicemail from Derek saying his heat was coming later than he thought so Stiles didn’t need to go over to their house yet.

So that’s how he ended up agreeing to hang out with his friends that weekend. He’d already skipped out on the last couple of things everyone had done together since he was awaiting the call to help Derek with his heat, but he was sure everyone was starting to get suspicious now.

Everyone was gathered together after the final bell had rung. Jackson and Danny had joined them this time, and Lydia was currently filling everyone in on the details of the big party she was planning at her house.

“Because everyone plans on spending the night, make sure to bring pillows and blankets, and twenty dollars for alcohol. What we have at the house is pretty expensive to replace,” Lydia finished explaining, detailing an extensive list of what each person was assigned to bring and how much. No one could outdo Lydia in party planning.

“So what’s the room set up this time? We doing guys with guys and girls with girls?” Isaac inquired, throwing a suggestive glance across to Danny. It was pretty obvious that Danny and Isaac were bonding well. Isaac had already come to practice multiple times smelling like Danny’s favorite brand of Armani cologne, and Finstock had already yelled at them for making out in the showers after practice.

“We’re all adults, Lahey,” Jackson answered gruffly. “Sleep with whoever the hell you want. We all know you and Danny are just looking for an excuse to fuck like horny rabbits.”

Everyone shot Jackson disgusted glares, but he just ignored them and went back to looking at his phone.

“Despite his less than eloquent way of putting it, he has a point,” Lydia said. “Everyone’s free to sleep wherever. I’d assumed everyone would want to sleep with their ma—” She stopped when she realized that Stiles was there.

Stiles had still kept his arrangement with Derek and Jordan a secret from all of them, and he hadn’t even been bothered by the implication that he’d be the only one without a mate there.

“Oh c’mon, we don’t need to sugarcoat it. Everyone’s sleeping with their mates except for Stilinski, who still doesn’t have one,” Jackson snorted.

“Low blow, Jackson,” Scott said, immediately stepping in to defend his best friend. “You know the only reason he’s not matched is because Harris is out to screw him over.”

“It’s not a big deal, Scotty,” Stiles replied. “I mean I’d much rather sleep alone than sleep with the guy who’s probably wearing more beauty products than all the girls at this table combined,” he taunted, earning a glare from Jackson.

“It’s better than sleeping with a horny runt who’d hump a lamppost if he was in heat,” Jackson fired back.

Everyone simply rolled their eyes. If it was one thing Jackson sucked at, it was comebacks.

Scott, however, had this look of sudden realization, and Stiles could only wonder what he was pondering now. “Come to think of it, Stiles. Your heat is, like, gone. You’ve been normal for the last couple of weeks. It’s weird.”

If it was one thing Stiles was good at, it was deflecting and downplaying a situation, at least with Scott and his friends. Derek and Jordan had never mentioned anything about strict confidentiality, but he didn’t want to divulge the secret, especially if word somehow managed to get back to his father.

“The magic of modern medicine, Scott. Got some new suppressants and they’re working miracles. No more horny Stiles taking bathroom breaks all day,” he joked.

The groans from everyone assured him that he’d accomplished his job of getting them off the topic of his heat.

“Bro, TMI,” Scott said with a smirk, because even when Stiles was over the top he knew he could count on Scott to find it amusing. Stiles just gave him a thumbs up and a huge grin.

They moved onto a new subject quickly enough, but before Stiles could jump in to contribute, his hope started buzzing. When he checked it, he saw it was Derek of all people calling him.

He panicked for a moment, trying to decide whether to answer or not. He decided against it, and let it go to voicemail, turning back to his friends. Thankfully, no one seemed to have noticed. When he looked down at his phone again, though, he saw that Derek had left a message for him, and curiosity had him pressing the listen button to hear what Derek had said.

_“Stiles, this is Derek. Things have… they’ve taken a turn for the worst. I think my heat is starting right now, so call me back or come over, or something. Soon.”_

Stiles recognized that struggling sound in Derek’s tone, that sound of someone trying their best to resist their hormonal urges to rut against everything in sight. It was just odd to hear it in Derek’s voice.

It took a moment, though, for him to really register that he and Derek were going to have sex. He also realized that he still hadn’t given an answer about knotting. He’d done a lot of research on the subject, and he could see why it was a scary thing. Stupid internet porn made it look like so simple, but it was a lot more than that.

_Shit._

“Stiles, everything alright?” Allison asked, concerned.

“Huh, oh yeah, totally cool. Just listening to a message from my dad. He… uh, has a big case and won’t be home ‘till late. That’s all. Actually I probably need to head out soon,” Stiles answered.

Allison hummed, unconvinced. “Okay, you just seemed a little nervous about something. Even more so then when your dad usually calls,” she replied. Damn Allison and her attention to detail.

“Nope, definitely not nervous. In fact I’m the opposite of nervous. 100% optimistic and excited,” he replied cheerfully. Everyone seemed too preoccupied with his over the top response to pay attention to him as he texted Derek back to tell him he’d come over after school.

“Stilinski, you’re really bizarre, just so you know,” Jackson jeered, giving him a condescending glare.

“If I wanted an asshole’s unsolicited opinion of me, I’d go to Harris, but thanks for reminding me that you’re still a dickwad,” Stiles said, garnering snickers from everyone at the table. “Now if you’ll all excuse me, I’m going to head home.”

“You coming ice skating with us tonight?” Scott asked as Stiles turned and began to make his way toward his Jeep.

“Rain check again, Scotty. Gotta take care of stuff around the house since dad’s working late,” Stiles replied. Scott gave him a look of pure sadness, those brown eyes wide like those of a hurt puppy.

“But this is like your third rain check,” Scott whined.

“I can’t help it. Since my dad’s pulling extra shifts at work with two deputies out, he’s depending on me to get stuff done at home,” Stiles grumbled, turning around to face his friend, and regretting it when he saw how dejected Scott looked. “Next time for sure, Scott. Promise.” He gave his best friend an apologetic smile, and waved before making a beeline for his Jeep again.

He felt guilty for ditching Scott and everyone yet again, but taking care of his, Derek, and Jordan’s heats came first, and based on how Derek sounded on the phone, the guy needed some help ASAP.

However, the sound of clicking heels echoed from behind him, and he didn’t need to turn around to know that it was Lydia following him. From the harshness of the sound, he could tell she was determined or mad, and he hadn’t decided which was more frightening yet.

She stormed right up next to him, but she didn’t say anything until they were outside and out of earshot of the others.

“Alright, Stiles, out with it. What’s going on with you? You’ve skipped out on everything we’ve done for the past several weeks!” she demanded, flicking a strand of her strawberry blonde hair out of her face.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about, Lyds. Just been busy with homework and stuff at home,” he answered innocently.

“Oh save it. Your whole ‘I’m busy’ routine might work with Scott, but I’m not easily fooled, so either you fess up to whatever it is that’s bothering you, or I’ll be forced to resort to drastic measures to find out myself,” she threatened.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Lydia everything’s fine.”

“Alright, Stiles. I can play ball. You tell me what’s going on with you, and I’ll give you a bit of good news myself. I can promise you it’s information you’ll be dying to hear,” she bargained.

Stiles wanted to curse her. Lydia was persistent, but if it was one thing Lydia was good at, it was getting good information, really good information, like stuff that could change someone’s life if people knew about it. But more importantly, he knew that Lydia was bound and determined to figure out what he was doing, and she was going to find out one way or another.

“Fine, but look, what I’m about to tell you is a secret that no one, absolutely _no one_ can know. Not Scott, not Allison, and especially not your asshole boyfriend,” he said.

“I’m sworn to secrecy. Now out with it,” she said.

Stiles leaned in closer to her and took a deep breath. “I’m kinda hooking up with some alphas to keep my heat in control, and one of them is in heat right now,” he begrudgingly admitted.

He didn’t quite know how Lydia would react, but she seemed only slightly amused and surprised at what he’d told her. “Well good for you for taking some initiative. It was depressing watching you squirm in your seat two week out of every month.”

“So you’re not bothered or anything by?” he asked, confused.

“Of course not. Look, Stiles, everyone knows you’d have a mate by now if Harris wasn’t in charge of the omega review, so it’s not surprising that you found some interested alphas,” she answered, giving him a once over that sent a chill down his body. “But I’m curious to know, is this a one-time thing or ongoing, and is it just sex?”

“On-going I guess. We worked out a deal to help with our heats. And it was supposed to just be sex, but we cuddled and I ate dinner with them once, so more I think,” he replied sheepishly.

Lydia just nodded approvingly. For some reason, a Lydia Martin seal of approval reassured him a little. “Good. I expect them at my party then.” She strutted off towards her car before her words could register with him.

“Hey, wait! I can’t just bring them to your party! They don’t even know you all. And what about the information you promised me!” he squawked as she continued to walk off.

Lydia turned around, and rolled her eyes before motioning for him to walk over to where she was. “I didn’t want to tell you this until it was more definitive, but I did promise you something. My mom was substituting today and she heard that Harris is apparently being investigated for abuse of power. She said something about several anonymous tips which accused him of bullying certain students, and apparently the principal is about to get in trouble if something doesn’t happen to Harris soon,” she explained.

He almost wanted to weep tears of joy. It was like all of his dreams were coming true.

“That’s the best thing I think I’ve heard all year,” he said.

“Well don’t get your hopes up too much. The investigation apparently just started, so it could be a while before anything happens.”

Stiles felt his phone buzz again, and he slid it out of his pocket to see two texts from Derek, although he didn’t need to read them to know that they were most likely asking where he was.

“Let me guess, your alphas are a little needy right now,” she said.

“Uh, yeah. He’s apparently more impatient than usual when he’s in heat,” Stiles remarked, reading Derek’s curt and urgent texts.

“Well, go on then. Better to not make an alpha in heat wait. I expect more details later,” she said as she returned to her car.

Stiles hastily made his way to his Jeep, feeling a renewed sense of urgency after seeing and hearing how desperate Derek was as his heat kicked in. Without another thought, he pulled out of the parking lot and made his way back to Derek and Jordan’s ritzy house, body already loosening up as he mentally prepped himself for what was about to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [Here](http://haletothesterek-king.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone, life has been crazy busy for me and my beta, but here it is! As always thanks to the amazing [Kuri](http://authorkurikuri.tumblr.com/) for beta-reading this and just being awesome in general!

When he pulled up outside Derek and Jordan’s house he only saw Derek’s Camaro parked outside, and he wondered if it was going to be just himself and Derek for this.

He moved to the front door and rang the doorbell, rocking back and forth anxiously as he waited for Derek to answer.

When the door opened he wasn’t hit with the immediate scent of alpha hormones, and Derek, for the most part, seemed in control. In fact, had Derek not said anything to him, he wouldn’t have had a clue that Derek was even in heat at all.

But without the heat hormones clouding his senses, he had more time to notice everything else about Derek. The deep v of his tight purple Henley his chest hair poke out, and his facial hair was neatly trimmed. Stiles could already feel his cock hardening, and it wasn’t even heat-induced.

“Stiles,” Derek greeted.

“Yo, Derek. I’m here, like you asked me to be. But, uh, you don’t really seem like you need me cause I don’t smell raging alpha horniness everywhere like last time,” he said.

Derek snorted, but stepped out of the way to let Stiles in before closing the door behind him.

“The reason you don’t smell raging alpha horniness is because I have better control of myself than Jordan does,” Derek remarked as he moved downstairs into the living room. Unsure what else to do, Stiles took off his shoes and followed him.

The last time he was here, he’d barley had enough time to examine the house, but since Derek wasn’t in nearly as desperate a state as Jordan was he decided to scope the place out a little. He started with the bookshelves, looking at the vast collection of novels the two had collected over time, some very old, and others brand new like they’d been bought just yesterday.

“So how do you control your heat so well? You sounded pretty bad when you left that voicemail,” Stiles asked as he pulled a book from the shelf to examine it more closely.

Derek was sitting on the couch flipping through a book of his own, though it seemed to be more of a journal upon closer inspection.

“My heat comes in waves. The earlier heat waves are mild and don’t last long. After a few hours, though, the waves get stronger and last longer. It’s one of the few things Jordan hates about me, getting easier heats as he put it,” Derek explained, not looking up once from his journal.

Stiles looked up and saw a picture frame with several photos of Derek and Jordan in it. The photos spanned over a long period of time it seemed: one from Jordan’s graduation from the police academy, one from Derek’s graduation from culinary school, and a very early one with Jordan in a Beacon Hills lacrosse jersey and Derek in a… male cheerleading outfit.

The two were standing next to each other, arms wrapped around each other’s shoulders. It seemed a little weird to Stiles that Derek was a cheerleader, and even weirder that he was smiling, grinning even.

“Dude, I didn’t know you cheered in high school. You don’t look like the cheerleader type at all,” Stiles commented as he pulled the frame down, looking at it incredulously.

That caught Derek’s attention, and he received another small, rare smile from the surly alpha. “They needed a male cheerleader for competitions and lacrosse games, and I was the only guy in school who could do a handstand, much less a back handspring,” Derek reminisced as he got up to look at the photo with Stiles.

“So I’m guessing you and Jordan were mated when you took this photo?” Stiles asked curiously.

“Mated? No we weren’t. Screwing each other for years, absolutely,” Derek answered, no shame at all when Stiles nearly choked again at his forwardness. He noticed Derek’s amusement at his hacking, and he stuck his tongue out at him. “This was the first lacrosse game of senior year, and Jordan and I had finally put in our application to be mated with each other. Apparently people were placing bets on when we’d finally do it.”

“Wow, that’s kinda crazy,” Stiles muttered quietly. It was weird to think Jordan and Derek weren’t officially mates until senior year. In a weird way it gave him hope for himself, especially if Lydia’s news about Harris was true.

Derek suddenly stopped talking and Stiles could hear his breathing getting heavier. A gleam of red caught his eyes and he looked up to see Derek’s bright green eyes were now ruby red, and droplets of sweat were beginning to form on his brow.

Damn, heats kicked in quick.

“Derek, you okay?” Stiles questioned, taking a small step back because while he’d seen an alpha who was already in heat, he’d never actually seen an alpha going into heat.

“Heat’s back. Stronger this time. My body is reacting to your hormones and I—I need to fuck you,” Derek struggled to say, his voice gravelly and strained.

Stiles’ could smell the alpha musk now, and his own body seemed to be responding if the very noticeable bulge in his pants was anything to go by. He hadn’t started pumping out lubricant yet, but he wanted to get out of his pants before it started. That stuff was a bitch to get out of his clothes.

Derek took a step towards Stiles, and he felt paralyzed watching the imposing alpha close in on him, but the smell of Derek was — intoxicating — maybe even better smelling than Jordan, if that was even possible.

It was a tense few moments, but in one swift motion Derek closed the gap between them, and planted his lips on Stiles’. Derek kissed him roughly, almost completely overpowering him, and Stiles felt a little bad that he had to wrap his arms around Derek’s neck to hold himself up. But Derek didn’t seem to care as his tongue vigorously explored every inch of Stiles’ pliant mouth, making him moan mindlessly.

Fuck, he wasn’t in heat, and yet he could feel his body craving more. He needed more _now_. It was like Derek’s hormones had infected his body and put him back in heat, although he had a little more control, at least.

Derek had given up on Stiles’ mouth and was now nipping and sucking at the skin of his neck, and Stiles knew there’d be fresh hickeys there soon enough, which while hot and amazing, was just something else he had to hide from his dad.

“You smell… so good. Ripe. Ready to fuck, take my knot like the perfect omega you are,” Derek growled lewdly, and fuck Stiles was pretty sure he’d never heard something so hot in his life. Somehow Derek’s dirty talk had thrown his body into full blown heat and he could already feel his ass slicking itself up. He was so gone that he didn’t even bother to respond to Derek’s comment about knotting.

“Holy shit. I wasn’t even in heat, but I – _fuck_ I need — need you to fuck me like right now, dude,” Stiles begged, his heartbeat racing as his body’s hormones went haywire.

Derek grinned wickedly before he hoisted Stiles up and made his way back to the bedroom, and Stiles could only groan as Derek’s warm hands sent pangs of pleasure sparking through his body.

It was only a moment before they were back in Derek and Jordan’s bedroom, and Derek wasted no time in throwing Stiles on the bed and straddling him, his mouth immediately going back to Stiles’.

Stiles let his mouth go slack as the alpha practically devoured him, wrapping his arms around Derek’s back, and holding on for dear life as he practically melted into the bed under Derek’s overpowering kisses.

Derek seemed to be fixated on Stiles’ neck, sucking and biting more and more marks into it. The noises Stiles was making were past the point of pornographic and he’d be embarrassed about how loud he was being, but Derek’s mouth on him just felt too good for him to care.

“Gonna — fuck you so hard, Stiles. Just— just tell me you’re ready, _please_ ,” Derek growled through gnashed teeth as he struggled with what little self-control he had left.

“Fuck, Derek. Please fuck me. I— _please_ , I need your knot,” Stiles begged, and he felt a little embarrassed that he was begging so much, but somehow Derek’s desperation had clouded his mind as well, and he could already feel his slick wetting his hole and dripping down his thighs.

Somehow through the reverie of sensation, he swore he heard Derek growl, and as he came back to reality he saw Derek viciously shedding his own clothes. Stiles’ eyes quickly fixated on his naked cock, flushed and full.

It was huge, thicker than Jordan’s for sure, but not as long. It was hard and coated in precome, and Stiles could feel his mouth watering at the thought of getting it in his mouth, of tasting it. Fuck, he wanted to do everything to Derek, and he wanted Derek to do the same to him too.

Derek pulled him up, with a firm but still gentle hand, and he felt Derek swiftly undo the buttons of his shirt, grunting in frustration at how long it was taking to get him naked. He took pity on Derek and started helping undo the buttons so that soon he was out of his plaid shirt. They made quick work of the rest of his clothes, Derek practically throwing off his pants and boxers; he could’ve sworn Derek actually ripped his boxers off, but the pleasure of Derek’s hand grazing over his cock distracted him.

Stiles couldn’t take his eyes off Derek’s strong frame. The man was ripped for someone so lean, and his abs looked like they belonged on a marble statue, if not an actual Greek god. But still his attention was drawn to Derek’s hard, uncut cock, which was still dripping precome, some of it landing on Stiles’ cock. The sensation of the warm liquid shouldn’t have been as exhilarating as it was.

Derek’s eyes were alpha red and dilated, and the smell of alpha musk was making Stiles’ heart race. His ass was producing an almost embarrassing amount of slick, spilling down his thighs and leaking onto the bed sheets. Derek took a strong whiff of the air and smiled devilishly.

“Was gonna rim you, eat you out and get you ready for me, but your body is producing so much lube that I don’t even need it,” Derek teased, lowering his head closer to Stiles’.

“Swear if you don’t fuck me, Derek I’m gonna leave,” Stiles threatened, knowing full and well that it would be next to impossible for him to leave at this point.

Derek grunted with pure dissatisfaction at the thought of Stiles of leaving, and Stiles felt a hand pin him down. Damn, had Derek actually believed him?

“Need to fuck you. No leaving. Need to knot you,” Derek said, deep and gravelly.

“Then do it. Fuck me, Derek, _please_.”

Maybe it was the whine that pushed Derek into action, but Derek did just what Stiles demanded. He felt Derek’s cock rub over his slick hole, making him squirm impatiently as he envisioned Derek’s slick coated cock teasing his hole. Clearly Derek had regained some control if he could be such a teasing ass.

“Fucking fuck me, Derek!” he groaned.

Derek laughed ruggedly before sliding his hand underneath Stiles’ back and adjusting his position.

“Flip over,” he commanded. Stiles scrambled to follow the order, and he was immediately rewarded when he felt Derek’s cock slowly push into him, letting out a little gasp at the amazing feeling of being stretched open.

“Holy shit… feels so good,” Stiles moaned, his head resting on the bed and his eyes rolling back as Derek buried himself deep inside him.

“This feel good, omega? It feel good taking my cock?” Derek panted as he slowly undulated in and out of Stiles’ lube slick hole.

He couldn’t even manage to say anything as Derek worked him open with his thick cock. It felt so different having Derek inside him rather than Jordan. Not in a bad way, though—fuck no. Both felt amazing him up, but… different.

Where Jordan had been relentlessly powerful and uncontrolled with his thrusts, Derek was calculating and teasing with his. Derek’s thick cock stroked over his prostate, and while Derek might’ve been slightly more muscled than Jordan, he was much smoother and calmer with his thrusts.

Derek had pinned him down to the bed, pressing down on his forearms and where his neck and back connected as he thrust into him, hitting parts of Stiles’ ass that he didn’t even know could be so sensitive.

“Yes, _more_ , Derek please,” Stiles cried out. His fingers curled into the sheets tightly, and he wanted to cry actual tears from how good it felt having Derek fuck him like this. He could feel his own precome pooling underneath him, and he felt Derek fucking the slick out of him as his arousal spurred his hormones into overproducing slick and precome.

Derek was breathing heavily, sometimes growling as he fucked into him, and Stiles wished he could look back and see him, but a part of him loved being held down and fucked like Derek was doing now.

His mind was a jumbled mess, but he was positive he heard the door open. The smell of alpha musk grew twice as strong, and his body felt even more hyped up.

“I was hoping you two wouldn’t start before I got back, but _fuck_ ,” he heard Jordan groan from somewhere behind him.

Derek stopped thrusting, his cock buried deep inside Stiles and his entire sweaty body lying on top of him.

“You were right, Jordan. He feels so good. So amazing with that perfect, omega ass. Smells amazing too,” Derek said with a voice so ragged and wrecked Stiles would’ve thought he’d just ran a marathon.

“I told you he was perfect, Der,” Jordan remarked, voice closer to them now.

Stiles felt the bed dip, and when he turned his head to the side he saw Jordan, shirtless and smiling at him, eyes shining bright alpha red. Even in his wildest imaginations, he never could’ve expected to get fucked by two alphas, especially ones as hot as Derek and Jordan were.

“How does it feel having Derek inside you, Stiles?” Jordan asked, slowly shucking his jeans and boxers. Stiles couldn’t even manage an answer as Derek started to pound into him mercilessly, and he could only wonder if it was the sight of his mate naked that brought on Derek’s renewed vigor.

He was slightly flustered by how he was whimpering and mewling, but Jordan just grinned and even laughed a little.

“It’s okay, Stiles. The first time Derek fucked me, I cried because it felt so good. He’s a master at sex,” Jordan murmured, taking his hard cock in his hand and slowly jerking himself.

Stiles had an idea, a very amazing idea he wasn’t afraid to admit had come from the inordinate amount of porn he’d watched.

“W-want to suck you, Jordan. Please?” he pleaded, nearly failing to get the words out as Derek fucked into him with a new and sudden tenacity that left him numb and speechless.

He wished he’d had a camera to take a photo of the blush on Jordan’s face after he made his request. Jordan looked stunned, and could barely even answer, stuttering over his attempts to say something.

“Are you sure, Stiles?” Jordan finally managed.

Stiles snickered before moaning as he felt Derek’s girth rub over his prostate again, sending a shiver down his body. He felt like he was moments away from coming and blacking out, but he wasn’t going to do so before he got his lips around Jordan’s cock.

Jordan moved closer to Stiles, and the second his cock was within reach, Stiles licked a stripe up it, tasting Jordan and the drops of precome that were already falling down the side.

“Ho-ly fuck, Stiles,” Jordan groaned as he leaned back against the headboard.

Stiles didn’t stop licking Jordan’s cock, savoring the salty-sweet tang on his tongue and desperately wanting his mouth to be as filled by Jordan as his ass was by Derek. He felt like he could take all of Jordan into his mouth, so he wrapped his lips around Jordan and swallowed him down, lifting himself off the bed slightly to make it easier.

“Fuck, your mouth is just as good as your ass,” Jordan sighed. Stiles felt Jordan’s hands tangle themselves in his hair, and he was really hoping Jordan would pull just a little. “Derek, fuck… he’s so good for us.”

Derek growled, and although it mostly sounded like he was lost in pleasure, there was a hint of something else in there—almost like confliction.

“What’s wrong?” Jordan asked, staring up at his mate through heavy-lidded eyes.

“K-knot,” Derek grit out roughly.

“Shit,” Jordan groaned. Jordan turned his eyes down to Stiles, and he could see concern lingering in his gaze. “Stiles, Derek’s about to knot. Do you want him to pull out?” he asked, breath light and hitched as Stiles slowly pulled off of him.

Stiles knew he only had a split second to decide, but deep down he already knew what the answer was going to be. Whatever it took to keep Derek fucking him, he was going to do it.

“Knot me, Derek,” he groaned.

Derek almost immediately began to thrust back into him erratically, and Stiles began to feel a strange new sensation. It was like Derek’s cock was pulsing and swelling inside of him, knotting him. It was getting bigger, and the stretching of his ass was beginning to cross the fine line between indescribable pleasure and incredible pain.

“F-fuck,” Stiles sobbed as he started panting to mitigate the massive cock inside him.

“Suck me, Stiles. It’ll help the pain, I promise,” Jordan encouraged. Stiles didn’t question it and did what Jordan told him. He wrapped his lips around Jordan’s cock again, sucking hard as Derek’s knot continued to expand inside of him.

Jordan was moaning incessantly while Derek continued to grunt and growl while pushing his knot into Stiles, no longer able to pull it out of him.

Jordan held Stiles’ head still and he began to thrust his cock into his mouth slowly. He was right, the pain of Derek’s knot wasn’t nearly as noticeable when he was focused on Jordan fucking his mouth.

“Shit, Stiles. I’m gonna come already,” Jordan murmured.  
Jordan thrust a couple more times into his mouth before pulling his cock out and jerking himself off rapidly. Stiles watched, a little dazed, as Jordan howled and came, shooting all over his chest and down his hand.

Derek roared from behind him, and Stiles couldn’t prepare for the amount of come that filled his ass, so much that he didn’t know if it was his own slick or Derek’s coming that was leaking out of him now.

The next several moments were tense, and he could still feel Derek’s cock pumping into him. His hole felt swollen and used, but either way he felt amazing. He wasn’t even in heat, yet he felt like he’d just been cured of a case of extreme heat arousal.

Derek was on top of him, and Stiles could feel him licking the sweat off his neck. It felt oddly romantic. Derek’s cock stuck inside of him— not quite as much. Derek’s knot had literally stretched him to the point that he was afraid it was never going to go back to its original size.

It also wasn’t helping that Derek’s knot was sitting right on his prostate, making him want to come even though he was too tired to even jerk himself off. Derek wasn’t kidding when he’d said knots exhausted omegas.

“Fuck, that’s what a knot’s supposed to feel like? I feel like someone just shoved a bowling ball up my ass,” Stiles mumbled.

“Really, Stiles? A bowling ball?” Derek complained from on top of him.

“Hey, until you’ve had a knot in your ass, you’re not allowed to complain about my analogies,” Stiles fired back.

“Did you forget that Jordan is my _alpha_ mate? Who do you think Jordan fucks when he’s in heat?” Derek retorted exasperatedly, and Stiles didn’t even have to see him to know he was rolling his eyes.

“Oh… right. I guess I forgot since Jordan didn’t knot me when we had sex,” Stiles replied.

Jordan laughed a little from where he sat naked and spent. “You argue with Derek just like I do. It’s kind of adorable,” he teased. Stiles noticed Jordan look up at Derek and give him a very strange glance, before Derek hoisted himself up off his back.

“I’m going to roll us on our sides. Try not to squirm too much, or the knot will hurt,” Derek directed. Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles, and slowly they moved until Stiles was on his side and Derek’s body was pressed up against him.

“So how long is your magical dick going to be stuck inside me?” Stiles asked, looking over at Jordan who was lying down across from him.

“Knots usually take anywhere from thirty minutes to an hour to go down,” Jordan answered before yawning a little.

“So I guess we nap until then?” Stiles said.

“We can, but don’t you wanna come first?” Jordan asked.

Stiles didn’t even realize that despite the fact that he was painfully hard, he still hadn’t come, and God if Derek’s knot sitting right there on his prostate wasn’t keeping him perpetually horny.

“Shit, I completely forgot about myself,” Stiles groaned. “Umm I mean, it’s no big deal if I don’t. This was mostly about Derek since I wasn’t in heat. Besides I’m too exhausted to even jerk off.”

“Oh c’mon, Stiles. It’s a simple yes or no question. Do you want to come?” Jordan restated, a hungry smile playing at his lips.

“Umm, yeah, I guess I do,” Stiles replied, confused.

“Good, then just relax and let me help,” Jordan replied.

Jordan flipped around on the bed so that his legs were up by the headboard, and his head and arms were right next to Stiles’ cock.

“You’re in for a real treat, Stiles,” Derek whispered into his ear, making him shudder.

“What are you ta-aaa,” Stiles voice trailed off as Jordan swallowed his cock down completely. Jordan’s mouth was hot, wet, and perfect, and his tongue was working wonders as it flicked up and down his cock.

Stiles wanted to move, but Derek’s knot kept him still, and it was hell as Jordan continued to suck his cock down masterfully.

“Holy shit, I’m gonna come,” Stiles groaned, hoping he’d given fair enough warning to pull off. Jordan hummed around his cock, and continued to suck him, possibly even harder. Stiles whimpered as the feeling of Jordan’s mouth on his cock and Derek’s knot in his ass became too much, crying out as he came.

His vision blurred to the point that he was afraid he was going to black out. When he came to, he saw Jordan pulling back from his softening cock, lips and chin coated in come and a smile on his face.

“You tasted just as good as I thought you would,” Jordan said. He ran his fingers over his chin, collecting the come on it before sucking it off, and Stiles wanted to come again just from watching.

“You want another taste, Der?” Jordan asked.

Stiles heard Derek make a breathy noise, and Jordan leaned over him to kiss Derek, sharing the taste of him on their lips. Once again, Stiles felt the urge to pop another boner.

“He still tastes amazing,” Derek said, his calm and quiet demeanor back.

“God, Stiles you really are amazing you know that?” Jordan complimented as he lay down next to them, wrapping a leg around Stiles and Derek’s bodies.

Stiles didn’t even know what to say to them. There was still some part of his brain that couldn’t comprehend the fact that he was sandwiched between two incredible alphas who had both fucked him.

“Thanks, I guess. You two are both pretty awesome yourselves, even though your mega penis currently stuck in my ass,” Stiles replied, smirking back at Jordan, whose eyes had reverted back to their normal verdant green.

“How do you manage to make something as normal as knotting sound so disgusting?” Derek grumbled from where his face was buried into Stiles’ neck.

“It’s a special skill. Ask my dad. Made him hate burgers for almost a month after describing them in order to help keep his cholesterol down.”

Jordan snickered. “I remember that. The Sheriff would always get pissed when me or deputy Graeme made a run to the burger joint because he physically couldn’t eat one.”

“Yeah, he banned me from describing food to him ever again. Now you know why,” Stiles joked.

All of a sudden he remembered the conversation he’d had with Lydia, and the gears in his head started turning again. He really wondered what the extent of his agreement with Jordan and Derek was because even though he knew he was just helping them with their heats, a part of him wanted to show them off a little—prove that he wasn’t alone like Jackson had implied earlier.

“Can I ask you guys a question?” Stiles asked.

“Sure. Shoot,” Jordan replied as he closed his eyes and settled into a comfortable position to sleep.

“If I asked you guys to come to a party with me and some of my friends, would you be willing to come?”

Jordan’s eyes immediately opened again, and Stiles could see that he was looking up at Derek who had shifted so that his face was no longer buried in the back of Stiles’ neck

There were a few moments of silence as Jordan shared more weird glances with Derek, and Stiles could only wonder what they were communicating just with their faces.

“Umm, Stiles, I don’t think that’s a good idea. I mean… I—well I’m a deputy, and Derek’s a restaurant owner, and we’re both almost six years older than you. And I just—I just don’t want someone finding out and spreading it around town,” Jordan answered nervously.

Stiles knew that would most likely be their answer, but it still hurt more to hear it directly from Jordan’s mouth. But then that begged the question of just how invested he was in this whole agreement. It seemed that his initial plan to just have heat-sex with them until he got his own alpha was hitting a snag. It seemed like he… well, like he was starting to want something more with these two.

“Yeah— I uh—I figured that’d be your answer. I just thought I’d ask,” Stiles murmured, trying to hide his dejection.

“Maybe it’s something to revisit later,” Derek offered, catching both Stiles and Jordan off guard.

“Uh, sure… I guess,” Jordan said, unsure. The deputy huffed, and he smiled gently before wrapping an arm around Stiles and scooching closer to him. “How about we take a nap for now, and then, Stiles, if you want, we were gonna order pizza and watch a movie later tonight,” he suggested.

“Yeah, that sounds good. Hopefully by then Derek’s magical dick will be out of my ass,” he joked.

“I swear if you call my dick magical one more time, Stiles,” Derek threatened playfully. He didn’t finish his threat, though, and instead pulled Stiles and Jordan closer to him, and the three of them just lay together, naked bodies entangled.

However, even though Stiles was smiling, there was a pang of fear sprouting in his gut. He could tell that he was falling deeper into an emotional pit of no return, and if he wasn’t careful someone was going to get their feelings hurt.

He was just hoping it wasn’t him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the even longer delay everyone! Again thanks for the amazing [Kuri](http://authorkurikuri.tumblr.com/) for beta-reading this even when she's super busy! This fic wouldn't be possible without her!

It took every ounce of Stiles’ strength not to knock everything off Harris’ desk as he sat in the man’s office, angrily waiting for Harris to tell him why he’d been called in. He wasn’t due for his semi-semester omega review for another three weeks, so Harris had to up to something again, which never ended well for Stiles. 

He’d been sitting in Harris’ office for at least ten minutes and had ignored the entire time while Harris filled out several forms which he was careful to keep from Stiles’ view. Occasionally. Harris would snicker to himself, and each time Stiles felt like he was going to explode and take a swing at Harris’ face, but he knew better than to screw up like that, so he just quietly sat.

Finally Harris looked up from his stack of papers, and turned a cold glare on Stiles which he happily returned with an even stronger intensity.

“Mr. Stilinski, I’m sure you’re aware of why I called this meeting?” Harris inquired, his voice eerily calm.

“Well considering I asked you several times when I first walked in and you kept ignoring me, I’m gonna say no, I don’t know. Mind filling me in?” Stiles snapped. 

Harris smirked, and held up the stack of papers, finally revealing what it was he’d been filling out. “I’m planning to file these with the principal to recommend you for remedial school. I’ll be turning them in with your portfolio tomorrow,” Harris said, his smirk growing wider. Stiles was certain he’d never see a more horrible expression in his life.

“You can’t do that! You haven’t even done my second match for the semester!” Stiles exclaimed, unconcerned about who heard him. He stood up angrily, staring Harris down, not about to sit back quietly and let Harris destroy his life. 

“Well as your counselor, Mr. Stilinski, I have full rights to decide if you pass or fail your omega review, and I don’t need to do a second match to know that you’ll fail it.”

Stiles clenched his fists so tightly that the blood left his hands, making his knuckles even paler. “This is bullshit, and you know it!” he growled.

“Well, Mr. Stilinski, you’re more than welcome to complain to the principal, but I’m sure once he’s taken a look at your file and reads my recommendation, he’ll be more than inclined to agree with me,” Harris answered, that infuriating smirk still on his lips.

Stiles could feel the sting of tears at the corners of his eyes, along with a surge of anger which made him want to break every single bone in Harris’ body

Harris put the papers back down on his desk and started writing on them again. “You’re free to go. Enjoy the rest of your year,” Harris said, dismissing him.

Stiles growled before storming out of the office, slamming the door hard and attracting the attention of the people who were sitting in the lobby outside of the counselors’ offices. He paid no attention to the bewildered stares he was getting as he escaped.

He was supposed to go right back to class. He figured Scott and the others would want to know what happened, but he was too worked up and angry to even face them right now. He felt like he could go into a panic attack at any moment.

He needed to get out, but he couldn’t call his dad because he was stressed out enough with all the extra shifts he’d been taking to cover for the deputies who were out. Knowing that Stiles was going to be forced to go to remedial school would probably break his dad, and he couldn’t handle seeing that.

When he pulled his phone out, he immediately pulled up Jordan’s number and dialed it without a second thought. He didn’t quite know what he’d do if Jordan didn’t pick up, but he thankfully didn’t have to put any thought into it when he heard the phone click.

“Aren’t you supposed to be paying attention in school right now, Stiles?” Jordan asked, voice cheery and teasing. If he wasn’t about to have an emotional breakdown in the middle of school, he’d have found it endearing.

“Jordan, I think I’m about to lose it, and I need to get out of school, and I… I can’t even think straight cause I’m so pissed, and—”

“Whoa, hold up, Stiles. Is everything okay?” Jordan interjected, stopping him from rambling on any further.

“No, everything sucks, and I want to kill Harris, and I feel like I’m going to have a panic attack,” Stiles replied, unable to feel self-conscious as he hiccuped and to fight back tears.

“Hey, just calm down. I’m on my way to pick you up now. Just wait by the school entrance for me, okay, buddy?” Jordan said, voice calm and reassuring even over the phone.

“Y… yeah,” Stiles answered quietly.

“Okay. Do you need me to stay on the phone?” Jordan asked.

“No, I’m good,” Stiles reassured him.

“Alright. I’ll be there in just a bit, so just hold tight, Stiles,” Jordan said before ending the call.

Stiles hurried to the office, and checked himself out at the front desk, and he was positive the only reason they didn’t question why he was checking out was because he looked like a complete mess. When he looked down at his reflection on his phone screen, he could see his face and eyes were red, and that he was still shaking a little.

When he got outside of the school he took a couple of deep breaths to prevent a full on panic attack, and sat on a nearby bench, playing games on his phone to distract himself from thinking about Harris.

True to his word, Jordan arrived as quickly as he could. Stiles counted maybe seven minutes before he saw Jordan’s car pulling up to the front of the school. Jordan hurried out of the car, and rushed over to Stiles, openly concerned and a little hesitant to touch Stiles, probably because he looked like such a wreck. 

Stiles took the initiative and hoisted himself up, grabbing onto Jordan and hugging him tightly for a few moments, letting the comfort of having someone there envelop him for a few moments. Neither of them said anything, just holding onto each other quietly, and Stiles finally relaxed slightly as he felt Jordan’s arms wrap around him tightly.

After a few moments, when Stiles felt more settled, he let go of Jordan and took a deep breath, giving Jordan his best reassuring smile.

“Sorry, I just really needed to do that,” Stiles apologized.

“You don’t have to apologize for hugging me, Stiles. I would’ve hugged you anyways, but I just didn’t know if you would be receptive, since you looked so…” Jordan trailed off, but Stiles knew what he meant.

“It’s okay. I know I looked like a complete mess,” Stiles said, managing a small, self-deprecating smile. He felt his stomach rumble, and he hoped it wasn’t loud enough for Jordan to hear, but Jordan’s face lit up with a bright smirk, so he figured it was pretty loud.

“Hungry, Stiles?” Jordan teased.

“Oh shut up. You’d be starving too if you just had to fight off a panic attack,” Stiles shot back, his face now slightly red with embarrassment.

“C’mon. I’ll buy you lunch from that burger place I normally go to during my lunch break,” Jordan offered.

Stiles imagined a big cheeseburger and fries and felt his stomach rumble again, making Jordan laugh quietly.

Jordan opened the passenger side of his car, and motioned for Stiles to get in, still smirking at Stiles’ embarrassing stomach noises.

“You don’t get to laugh at my stomach growling,” Stiles whined childishly.

“Whatever you say, Stiles,” Jordan replied, closing the door before getting in on the driver’s side. Jordan started the car back up, and they drove away from Beacon Hills High School and Harris.

It was nice that Jordan had come to check him out, and they both smiled and tried to make light of the situation, but Stiles knew it wouldn’t last. At some point he was going to have to face the fact that Harris had screwed up his life and was sending him to remedial school.

How the hell was he supposed to break that news to his friends, and, more importantly, his dad?

***

The burger place was about twenty minutes away, but Jordan didn’t once pressure Stiles into talking about what happened while they were in the car. It was comforting to not have someone constantly asking what was wrong or pushing him to talk. That’s what had happened when his mother died, and it did nothing but make him stay silent about it longer.

Jordan was the opposite; he just turned on the radio and talked to Stiles about mundane things like Derek’s snoring, which, according to Jordan, had gotten worse after Stiles had helped him through his heat. Stiles laughed, and for a moment he almost forgot that Jordan had come to get him because he was on the verge of having a complete breakdown.

The restaurant was almost completely empty when they pulled into the parking lot, and they were immediately seated once they got inside.

The waiter took their orders and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Stiles and Jordan alone, no one really around except for a few couples on the other side of the restaurant. 

“So, you don’t have to talk if you’re still not comfortable, but I do want to know a little bit of what happened, just to know if I can help,” Jordan said, giving Stiles a sincere look.

Stiles knew he couldn’t avoid talking about it for too long, so he sighed and decided to get it over with.

“Harris is sending me to remedial school. He called me in for some shitty, pointless meeting so he could gloat about it. He’s not even gonna let me go through my second omega review like he’s supposed to. Lydia said the bastard was supposed to be getting fired, but I guess she was wrong,” Stiles explained, anger seeping back into his voice.

Jordan remained quiet throughout the explanation, not making a noise or moving the entire time Stiles spoke. His face was devoid of any emotion, making it nearly impossible for Stiles to tell what was going through his head.

“So yeah, that’s it. I’m gonna have to find a way to tell my dad that his son’s not graduating from high school, and can’t go to college,” Stiles added.

“Well I wouldn’t say anything to your dad yet,” Jordan replied, his face still set in a very serious expression.

“Why? I mean he might as well know now. If I wait to tell him, he’ll just get mad at me.”

Jordan shook his head. “That’s not what I meant, Stiles. I mean, there’s still some time for me to do something about it before you father has to find out,” Jordan clarified.

“Seriously? What can you do at this point? Harris is already submitting the papers to the principal. I’ll probably get the letter in the mail tomorrow. I can already see the smug bastard’s face when my dad tries to go up there and fight him,” Stiles replied with a groan.

“Trust me, Stiles, I can do something. Your friend Lydia, she isn’t wrong. There’s an on-going investigation into the omega review process at several schools, Beacon Hills included. Your situation will definitely help wrap up the investigation,” Jordan elaborated, still managing to be frustratingly vague in his explanation.

The waiter came back and set down their burgers and a large shared order of fries, and Stiles couldn’t help but immediately stuff some in his mouth. He was starving and was about to have his life ruined so manners and civility were out the window.

Jordan just stared at Stiles in awe as he watched him eat, but he started to smile a little.

“Hey, I know you’re stuffing your face and all, but I just want you to know that you can trust me. I’ll fix this for you, Stiles. I promise,” Jordan interrupted as Stiles was about to scarf down more fries.

Stiles put the fries down on his plate and smiled back at him, but he was still unsure of what Jordan could possibly do at this point. Harris had won. And even if Jordan _could_ do something, would the school even be willing to reverse the decision? Harris might be a douche, but Stiles did still have a pretty bad record from his earlier years when he openly mocked the matching system.

“Do you trust me?” Jordan asked.

Stiles sighed, but smiled. “I do. I just want to know what you’ll do.”

“Trust me, I’ll make sure everything is taken care of,” Jordan answered with a smile, but something about it felt off, like he was hiding something. Jordan might be on leave at the police station, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t capable of knowing and doing things that regular people couldn’t.

They quietly ate their food, Stiles trying his best not to think about Harris, or more importantly what Jordan planned on doing to Harris, because while he was hopeful that Jordan was telling the truth and not just trying to calm him down, he wasn’t convinced that Jordan could actually make a difference, since he wasn’t technically a police officer right now.

Stiles had taken a huge bite of his burger when Jordan cleared his throat to talk.

“So I’m going in for my evaluation next month. If things go well, I should be back on the force sometime in the next couple of months,” Jordan announced.

Stiles stopped chewing for a moment, and he couldn’t bring himself to look at Jordan. He knew what was coming. He knew that once Jordan passed, he wouldn’t need him anymore, and everything that he, Jordan, and Derek had become these last couple of months would just—disappear, like it never happened.

“That’s—that’s great,” Stiles said, mustering up as much optimism as he could to make sure Jordan couldn’t tell what he was thinking or feeling.

“It’s all thanks to you, Stiles,” Jordan praised, stealing a fry off Stiles’ plate. “You helping me with my heat has already made the effects much milder. I almost feel like a new person. Hopefully I can get back to work at the station soon; I’m sure your dad could use the extra help.”

Stiles feigned a grin, and swallowed down the fries he’d shoved into his mouth. Jordan gave him a weird look, but he didn’t bother to comment on it, and for that Stiles was grateful. It was bad enough facing the prospect of not graduating, but adding inevitably losing Derek and Jordan would just put him back in that dark place he hadn’t been in since his mother’s death.

“You know Derek’s really grateful for everything you’ve done for us too,” Jordan said suddenly, making Stiles wonder if Jordan had thought that was the problem.

“I guess he does. I kind of assumed he was since he didn’t kick me out when you and I had heat sex the first time,” Stiles replied with a nervous laugh.

Jordan seemed oddly more serious now, leaving Stiles confused and afraid of where the conversation might end up going.

“I mean it, Stiles. Derek... he really likes you, more than he does most people. I can see it in his face when you’re around.”

Stiles was speechless. He tried to form an appropriate reply, but nothing coherent came to him. He didn’t know why Jordan would decide to tell him this now. He didn’t really doubt that Derek liked him, but the way Jordan was saying it, it almost made him feel like it was deeper than just friends.

“I—I guess I like him more than most people too,” Stiles answered with a slight stammer. “You know, other than like my dad and Scott, you and Derek are totally up there on my list.” He wanted to slap himself because he, once again, resorted to lame humor when it seemed like there was going to be a serious conversation.

But in reality, he just didn’t want to hear how he, Derek, and Jordan would just be good friends after this. Derek and Jordan had each other, and he knew that this deal with just to help them for a few months. He just didn’t think he’d feel so strongly about them in only a little under three months.

_Fuck feelings._

The waiter brought their check and before Stiles could reach for his wallet, Jordan offered the man his credit card with a polite smile.

“I was gonna pay for my half at least. You and Derek have already done enough for me,” Stiles groaned.

“Well, Derek and I are adults with jobs that can pay for meals easily. You don’t have a job, and I offered to take you out to lunch because I wanted to. So just enjoy the fact that I’m spoiling you,” Jordan teased with a gentle smile.

Stiles stuck his tongue out at him, and Jordan tossed a French fry at him playfully, and for a moment Stiles was mesmerized by the happy glow in Jordan’s eyes. Just seeing him smile had made Stiles almost completely forget his earlier misery. He didn’t want it to end. He wished that he could have this with Jordan and Derek every single day. But Jordan was about to apply for reinstatement and this agreement, or whatever the hell it was, was going to be over.

“Stiles, you still there?” Jordan asked, breaking Stiles from his grim thoughts.

“Oh—uh yeah. Just lost in my thoughts again,” Stiles said apologetically.

Stiles saw a brief flicker of concern cross Jordan’s face, but Jordan quickly flashed another smile and stood up from his seat.

“You can take me back to get my jeep and I’ll get out of your hair for the rest of the day,” Stiles said, trying hard to not beg Jordan to stay with him, because he didn’t want to admit out loud that he didn’t want to be alone.

“Well, I can if you want. But I was gonna head downtown to see Derek at the restaurant, and I was gonna see if you wanted to tag along since you haven’t been before,” Jordan offered.

“I—yeah sure—I mean if that’s okay with you,” Stiles stammered.

“Of course, Stiles. Besides, Derek’s been wanting to show you the restaurant for a while, and since there’s actual progress being made on it, I figure we’d surprise him today,” Jordan explained.

Come to think of it, he never had laid eyes on Derek’s restaurant, but he was more focused on the fact that Jordan wanted to surprise Derek together with him. It all felt so _domestic_ , and it made the pit in his stomach even bigger when he thought about how he wouldn’t get to have this with them forever.

“C’mon, Stiles,” Jordan said, ushering him along with a grin as they made their way out of the restaurant.

Stiles sighed and followed along. He at least should savor whatever happiness he could get with Derek and Jordan for the small amount of time he had left.

***

There was a little bit more traffic when Jordan and Stiles made their way downtown to see Derek at his new restaurant. Stiles never had any reason to go downtown since his father had stopped letting him come with him to crime scenes, especially after Stiles’ habit of touching things had almost tainted a crime scene completely.

Stiles could see a billboard that had the restaurant’s name, Triskele, and the opening date posted on it. The billboard was simple and elegant, and Stiles had already heard some buzz about it, especially when people heard that a Hale was attached to it. Stiles would always get a weird sense of pride—like he was Derek’s boyfriend too.

“You know, Derek didn’t think he’d be able to get the restaurant open on time. It’s probably a good thing you didn’t see us last week because Derek was on the verge of snapping all the time,” Jordan commented as they passed the billboard.

“Well that would suck. I saw a giant ass billboard that said it’s opening in May, and clearly people would be disappointed if the billboard lied,” Stiles joked.

Jordan laughed. “Derek hates that billboard. It wasn’t his idea at all, but his family’s publicist basically demanded he put it up. That’s why the board is so plain. Derek put the least amount of effort possible into it.”

“So it’s fair to say Derek is a sassy asshole if he wants to be?” Stiles asked jokingly, grinning.

“Can’t we all be?” Jordan replied, shooting him a cheeky grin. Jordan turned off the interstate, and Stiles could see a large gathering of construction workers, and, arguably, the nicest building he’d ever laid his eyes on. It was a beautiful structure with brick that looked almost like marble. The building was curved and outside there was already expensive looking patio furniture put out inside a gated off wall.

“Holy shit. This is the restaurant?” he asked, gaping in awe.

“When the Hale’s do something, they do it big. It also doesn’t help that the VIP guest list for the grand opening is already over capacity. Derek’s had to deal with expansion twice already just to seat them all,” Jordan explained.

“Shit. Are there that many people who are gonna be able to afford to eat here?” Stiles questioned.

Jordan chuckled again as he parked the car in the lot across from the construction zone. “It’s expensive, but not that expensive. If there’s one thing Derek’s family believes in, it’s practicality. They won’t charge you $300 for a steak because barely anyone could afford that. They will charge you $50 for a steak though.”

“Gee, that’s so much better,” Stiles mocked with an eye roll.

Jordan and Stiles got out of the car, and Stiles could hear the faint sounds of drills and hammers from inside the building because the windows had yet to be put in. One of the workers noticed them approaching and smiled at them.

“Hey, Jordan. Here to see Derek?” the man asked.

“Yes sir!” Jordan replied cheerfully. “Hopefully he hasn’t been too hard on you guys today,” he continued as he approached the guy.

The man laughed heartily and gave Jordan a strong clap on the shoulder. “I don’t know what you did, but this last week has been heaven. He still yells, but you don’t feel like he’s going to rip your throat out. He even managed to crack a smile yesterday,” the guy explained.

Stiles felt Jordan bump him, smirking at him and making Stiles’ cheeks redden a little. He and Jordan of course knew what had happened. Turns out Stiles and Derek’s last round of heat sex really took the edge off of Derek.

“Well I’m glad I could help you guys out. Is Derek inside?” Jordan asked.

“Yeah he is. He’s going over the dining room layout plans with the architect. Do you want me to have him meet you all out here?” the man asked.

“No thanks. We’re here to surprise him, so I don’t want to ruin it,” Jordan answered.

“Well that’s sweet of you. Go on in. Just be careful not to trip on any cords or anything. We’re pushing through to get this all done by the end of next week so we can start on the painting,” the worker said.

“Thanks a lot,” Jordan replied before ushering Stiles through the entryway where the door would eventually go.

“That guy seemed nice. And he didn’t even seem to question why I was standing right behind you,” Stiles commented as they walked into the busy and unfinished restaurant interior.

“Yeah, he’s one of the project managers. He’s one of the few people Derek tries not to yell at, but given how bad his heats have been recently, even he hasn’t been spared from Derek’s wrath. Now you see how our arrangement has been beneficial for all of us,” Jordan replied, winking at Stiles in a playful and suggestive manner.

Stiles swallowed. He certainly didn’t need to get turned on in here, but that was easier said than done, because he couldn’t help but think of the last time they had sex whenever Jordan winked at him like that. “Uh, so where’s Derek?” Stiles asked quickly, changing the subject.

“Hmm that’s a good question. I don’t see him anywhere,” Jordan replied as he scanned the room.

As Stiles looked around, all he could see were the men at work on the restaurant, sanding the floors, messing with wires, or fixing up the interior walls.

“Wait, I think I see him,” Jordan exclaimed, pointing over towards a table in the back corner where two men were intently examining something. The other guy clearly wasn’t Derek from what Stiles could see (the graying hair was a dead giveaway, but the other man, who was clad in a black suit, had his back turned to them so he wasn’t sure Jordan was right.

Still, Stiles followed Jordan, and as they got closer he was able to make out Derek’s familiar figure despite the suit, which Stiles couldn’t deny was extremely attractive. When they got close to the table, the other man looked up from the papers which were strewn across the table and smiled, but unlike the project manager’s smile, this man’s was more of a smile of relief—like their arrival had saved him.

Derek turned around and for a moment he didn’t seem to register that Stiles and Jordan were standing there, giving them a hard glare. But then his face settled into a warm smile and he walked over to them.

“What are you two doing here?” Derek asked, his voice strangely friendly and warm considering the way he’d just been glaring.

He leaned in to kiss Jordan on the lips, quick and chaste, and Stiles felt almost out of place seeing such a tender moment between the two.

He wasn’t expecting for Derek to then turn and press a similar kiss to his lips. He didn’t reciprocate it, his mind too busy trying to process the fact that Derek had just kissed him – in public. Apparently Derek had also been unaware of what he was doing because he pulled back almost immediately, and Stiles could see his face was bright red.

“I—uh—sorry about that, Stiles,” Derek apologized, his voice barely above a whisper.

Stiles looked over at Jordan who looked like he was trying to hide a smirk. Clearly Jordan had known something like this was going to happen; he didn’t seem at all shocked by Derek kissing him.

“I picked up Stiles up early from school today and we got lunch. Afterwards, I figured it’d be fun to take him down to the restaurant and surprise you,” Jordan explained.

Derek cleared his throat and regained some of his composure, though Stiles could see he was still slightly red in the face. It was endearing, but still more than a little confusing.

“Well there’s not much to see in here. C’mon, I’ll take you to the outside dining area,” Derek offered, making his way past the two towards the door leading outside.

When they got outside, Stiles’ mouth fell open wide with awe. The outdoor dining area was beautiful. There were flower beds planted all along the walls, and tables with large, elegant umbrellas shading them. Derek directed them to a table, and they all sat down.

“So you decided to take Stiles out for the day just because?” Derek began, leaning back in his seat.

“Well—not completely. There were some… issues, but it’s not my story to tell,” Jordan answered.

Derek turned to Stiles and raised an eyebrow at him in question – a gesture which had become all too familiar to Stiles after spending time with Derek – and Stiles knew that he had to tell Derek. It was only fair since he’d told Jordan.

“Harris is denying my second compatibility test and is flunking me out of school, and there’s nothing I can do about it,” Stiles explained.

Stiles saw Derek’s eyes flash red for a moment and his lips were pursed angrily. “He can’t do that!” Derek snarled.

“Yeah, that’s what I said. But it’s his word against mine, and the principal is going to take his side,” Stiles lamented.

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” Derek threatened.

“Calm down, Der. I’m taking care of it. You just need to focus on the restaurant. The last thing we need is you ripping some teacher’s head off,” Jordan assured him, placing his hand over Derek’s in a calming gesture.

“I wasn’t going to rip his head off,” Derek replied, his tone a little childish.

Jordan just huffed and rolled his eyes. “Right. I seem to recall that you threatened to rip a guy’s throat out with your teeth because he kept hitting on me. So tell me how I shouldn’t expect your solution to be violent,” Jordan retorted with a shit-eating grin.

Derek growled, but relented with a sigh, letting his anger dissipate a little. “Fine. You handle the teacher.” Derek turned back to Stiles this time looking more concerned. “Are you okay at least?” he asked.

Stiles snorted in wry amusement. He wasn’t okay. He was potentially about to flunk out of school, and he was currently facing the reality that the one and only relationship he had even been in was going to come to an end soon.

“Yeah, totally fine. Just ready for the day to be over,” Stiles answered.

“Plans for tonight?” Derek inquired.

Stiles looked away for a minute, and he knew Derek and Jordan could tell something was going on.

“Stiles?” Jordan said, concerned.

“Uh, tonight is Lydia’s party. You know the one I asked you guys to come to,” he explained.

Stiles could see the realization creep onto both of their faces, but he had already made peace with the fact that they weren’t coming. Kissing him in public was one thing, but Derek had clearly been mortified by it, so he couldn’t expect them to show up at a party with his friends.

“Oh yeah… I forgot about that,” Jordan muttered.

Stiles gave a sympathetic smile, doing his best to avoid making them feel bad, and making himself feel worse.

“It’s not a big deal. It’s just going to be a couple of friends at Lydia’s house while her parents are gone. No big deal if you guys don’t want to come. I know you can’t be seen and all,” Stiles assured.

Derek immediately turned towards him with a distressed look. “Stiles, we’re not embarrassed to be with you. I just don’t… I don’t think it’s good for you to be seen with us,” Derek said, pausing when he couldn’t find the right words to say.

“Hey I get it, alright? No big deal,” Stiles replied. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. He needed to get out before he ended up having another breakdown, this time about them. “Uh, I think I should probably go get my jeep from school before my Dad wonders what happened.”

“Oh yeah, I’ll—uh take you back,” Jordan stammered.

Stiles stood up and Derek and Jordan followed suit. “Thanks for coming by. It really meant a lot. Next time I want to show you more of it,” Derek said bashfully, gaze directed right at Stiles.

“Definitely,” Stiles replied with a small grin.

He felt Jordan’s hand on his back as they walked back through the restaurant out to the car. He was vaguely aware that as they walked Jordan had been talking to him, but the words just weren’t registering with his brain.

He knew it was nearly impossible, but all he wanted right now was for them to just be okay being with him not just alone when they’re having sex, but in public where he could proudly call them _his_ boyfriends.

But Derek’s kiss was just a mistake, and that was all he needed to know that this arrangement was never meant to last.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [That I See You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977148) by [FiccinDylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan)




End file.
